Detectives Of Bangtan High School (REMAKE)
by Fika137
Summary: Jungkook merupakan murid pindahan di Bangtan High School. Namun, ia digigit oleh pria misterius di hari pertamanya sekolah. Di Sekolah, empat orang gadis memaksanya untuk bergabung menjadi anggota Club Detective untuk memecahkan kasus yang berhubungan dengannya. /VKOOK, MINYOON, NAMJIN, MEANIE/ GENDERSWITCH / REMAKE dari Drama Korea 'Detectives Of Seonam Girls High School'
1. Chapter 1: Case One (Start)

_Seorang gadis terdiam menatap bangunan sekolah didepannya, terlihat ingin melangkah namun ragu. Ada beberapa murid yang berkeliaran mengingat bel masuk belum berbunyi._

 _Kakinya mulai melangkah memasuki bangunan besar tersebut. Langkahnya yang awalnya pelan, berangsur-angsur mulai cepat bahkan berlari pelan saat sudah sampai didalam bangunan. Dirinya terus berlari, berpapasan dengan beberapa murid namun tak saling sapa._

 _Satu persatu anak tangga mulai dipijaki dengan cepat namun tetap hati-hati, hingga kemudian dirinya sampai diatap sekolah. Tanpa ragu, dibukanya pintu atap dan mulai melangkah maju mendekati pagar pembatas._

 _Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya menatap pemandangan sekolah dari atas atap, kemudian mulai duduk dipinggir atap –melewati pembatas tadi–. Kakinya diayunkan terlihat tanpa beban sembari maniknya menyipit menatap silau matahari pagi. Rambutnya yang terurai terbang tertiup angin._

 _Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap lapangan sekolah yang terlihat, kemudian secara tiba-tiba mencondongkan badannya perlahan kedepan. Benar-benar terlihat seperti slowmotion, hingga tubuh rampingnya jatuh kebawah._

 **~oOo~**

 **Pria Penggigit (1)**

 **.**

 **Cast:** \- TaeKook (Taehyung, Jungkook)

-MinYoon (Jimin, Yoongi)

-NamJin (Namjoon, Seokjin)

-Meanie (Mingyu, Wonwoo)

 **.**

 **Genre:** Mysteri, Romance

 **.**

 **Warning**!: Typo(s), GS for Uke!

.

 **Fanfict ini merupakan Remake dari Drama Korea "Detectives Of Seonam Girls High School", ada perbedaan dibeberapa bagian dikarenakan saya menyesuaikannya dengan sekolah umum (bukan sekolah khusus perempuan seperti dalam drama asli), ada tambahan juga untuk moment masing-masing couple.**

 _Selamat membaca.._

 **~oOo~**

Jungkook keluar dari kamarnya setelah selama beberapa menit mematut diri didepan cermin.

" _Waktu cepat sekali berlalu. Sudah lama saya tidak berbincang dengan sesama ibu. Penampilanku baik-baik saja kan_?"

Maniknya menatap datar siaran di TV yang menampilkan wajah sang Ibu.

"Sudah di sesi terakhir, mari lakukan tanya jawab."

" _Aku ingin membesarkan anakku menjadi jenius seperti Jimin. Tapi, dia mirip sekali dengan ayahnya. Sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk belajar-_ "

Nama Jimin mulai disebut-sebut dengan nada kagum. Untuk informasi, _Park Jimin_ itu adalah Kakak laki-laki Jungkook. Marga mereka berbeda? Tentusaja, ini karena Ayah mereka juga berbeda. Dirinya dan Jimin hanya berbagi ibu yang sama. Ibu mereka dan ayah Jimin bercerai saat umur Jimin baru menginjak tiga tahun, kemudian selang beberapa bulan ibu mereka menikah dengan Tuan Jeon dan melahirkan dirinya satu tahun kemudian.

Percakapan di TV terus berlanjut, dengan Ibu nya disana yang menyampaikan beberapa nasihat. Hingga tiba ketika ada seseorang bertanya tentang Jungkook dan dibalas dengan Ibunya yang menceritakan segala kebohongan tentangnya.

 _"Jungkook memiliki kepekaan khusus dan sangat tertarik pada sastra. Dia baru selesai membaca **A Person's Life** karangan **Andre F** yang saya sarankan._ "

Jungkook memutar matanya jengah dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah meja makan. "Pembohong. Semua itu bohong." dirinya bergumam kecil sembari tangannya meraih satu apel dan mengigitnya. Dia tak tertarik, tapi Ibunya lah yang memaksanya untuk tertarik.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , sudah mau berangkat? Ayah antar sekalian berangkat kerja." Ayahnya keluar dari salah satu kamar di apartemen itu dengan piyama biru dan rambut berantakan khas bangun tidur.

Jungkook menghela napasnya pelan. "Ayah baru akan pergi jam sembilan. Lalu, kapan aku masuk sekolah?" membalas malas sembari memasang mantel nya.

 _Hoam_ – Ayahnya menguap kemudian berucap "Tak masalah sedikit terlambat. Lagipula ini hari pertama mu sekolah kan?"

Jungkook memakai tas punggungnya dan menenteng bukunya. "Justru karena hari pertama sekolah, tak boleh terlambat ayah. Aku pergi"

Dirinya melangkah keluar apartemen tanpa menunggu balasan dari sang Ayah. Memasang earphone dan membaca buku pelajaran sepanjang perjalannya, sesekali tangannya mencatat jawaban atau hal-hal penting dalam bacaannya.

Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat merasa ada seseorang yang menghalangi jalannya. Jungkook menutup bukunya dan membuka sebelah earphone. Belum sempat dirinya mendongakkan kepala menatap, orang itu dengan cepat lebih dulu membekap mulutnya.

Gadis manis itu berteriak dan terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari bekapan orang berjubah hitam tersebut. Napasnya kian menipis, karena tangan orang itu tak kunjung beralih dari mulutnya.

"Jeon Jungkook—" Orang itu bersuara, dan dari suaranya yang berat sudah pasti orang ini adalah pria. "—ternyata benar" pria aneh itu melanjutkan setelah melihat name tag Jungkook.

 _Krauk_ –

"Mmphhh–" teriakan Jungkook teredam karena tangan pria itu masih membekap mulutnya. Ini benar-benar sakit. Pria aneh itu baru saja menggigit lengan tangannya dengan sangat keras dan lama. Ia sempat memperhatikan sepatu dan pakaian sang pria aneh, sebelum pria itu memaksa memasukkan sebuah permen ke mulutnya dan pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih dalam keadaan shock, tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Aromanya. Akhh–" Jungkook merintih memegang pergelangan tangannya yang memerah.

 **~oOo~**

 _Sudah dengar?_

 _Apa?_

 _Ada orang cabul yang mengincar sekolah kita belakangan ini._

 _Ya! Cabul apanya?_

 _Dia menggigit?_

 _Wahh.. Bukan mengedip atau menyentuhmu, hanya menggigit._

 _Pria penggigit lagi?_

 _Heol! Seulgi juga digigit!_

 _Daebakk!_

Desas-desus mengenai Pria Penggigit terdengar dari para murid disepanjang jalan menuju Bangtan High School. Jungkook hanya memperhatikan dengan raut tak peduli. Dia juga korban, tapi tak akan seberlebihan itu, dan ini sangat tak cocok dijadikan bahan pembicaraan menurutnya.

"Kalian terlambat!" Manik Jungkook menatap dalam diam kejadian didepannya. Seorang guru dibantu oleh dua anggota osis pria baru saja menutup gerbang dan berteriak mencemooh pada beberapa murid yang terlambat.

"Oh ayolah.. Biarkan kami masuk!" salah seorang siswa berteriak balik sembari berusaha memanjat gerbang sekolah yang rendah diikuti dengan protesan ribut siswa-siswi yang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

"Namjoon _Ssaem_.. Kami belum terlambat! Jam anda lebih cepat lima menit."

Kini para murid yang terlambat dibariskan dihalaman dekat gerbang. Total sebelas murid, empat pria dan tujuh wanita termasuk Jungkook. Gadis manis itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya membenarkan protesan tadi, menurutnya guru pria didepannya ini hanya mencari-cari kesalahan siswa saja.

"Karena itu, datanglah lima menit lebih cepat." Namjoon ssaem membalas dengan ekspresi masih mencemooh, "Aku akan melapor kepada wali kelas kalian masing-masing. Mengerti?!"

"Eyy.. _Ssaem_ , ayolahh~"

"Tsk! Lihat tingkah kalian ini. Minhyuk-ah, beri mereka semua poin penalti." Salah satu osis yang mendengar perintah dari guru Namjoon mengangguk singkat, Guru itu memandang remeh kearah murid didepannya, "BAM!"

"Kau terlambat" guru berbadan tinggi itu mulai menggeplak ringan kepala muridnya satu-persatu.

"Apa sekarang? Bus nya yang telat? Ayolah.. Jangan membohongi gurumu!" terus berlanjut, hingga tindakannya tiba-tiba berhenti didepan Jungkook.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu." guru Namjoon berucap sembari memperhatikan Jungkook, tatapannya beralih pada lengan Jungkook yang terlihat memerah. "Itu.."

 _Grep_ —

Tangannya yang hampir menyentuh lengan Jungkook dihentikan oleh sebuah tangan seorang siswi berkacamata. " _Seonsaengnim_ , sikap anda tidak tepat." Siswi itu berucap dengan suara datarnya.

"A-apa yang kau laku– Ya! Beraninya kau menahan tanganku?" guru Namjoon kembali memukul ringan kepala siswi itu dan memperhatikan name tag yang melekat pada blazer sekolahnya. " _Min Yoongi_? Ckckck.. Ini adalah kali sekian kau terlambat, anak nakal! Kau kesiangan bangun lagi? Tsk!"

Siswi bernama Min Yoongi itu menghela napasnya pelan. "Kami harus masuk gerbang sebelum jam 08:20." Yoongi mulai menjelaskan dengan tangan yang sekali-kali bergerak, terlihat aneh dengan tatapan datarnya. "Anda mengetahui bahwa itu adalah aturan yang disepakati guru, orang tua, dan semua murid, benar?" melanjutkan dengan mata yang menatap lurus kearah guru Namjoon.

Para murid disana mengangguk semangat menyetujui. "Tapi anda menutup gerbang lima menit lebih cepat. Bukankah jelas, 08:15 sangat berbeda dengan 08:20?"

Guru Namjoon yang mendengar penjelasan itu mulai menampilkan ekspresi gugup. "I-itu... Ya! Itu hanya lima menit!"

"Hanya?! Dalam lima menit, anda bisa mencuci rambut, makan beberapa sendok sarapan, minum air segar, dan lain sebagainya." protes kembali terdengar dari Yoongi yang kini mengganti ekspresi datarnya dengan raut tak terima. "Betapa berharganya lima menit itu! Menuduh kami terlambat lima menit sangat tidak adil di mataku, dia, dan semua orang." kali ini kalimatnya diucapkan dengan nada dramatis yang mendapat anggukan setuju lagi dari murid yang lain.

Jungkook memandang Yoongi dengan tatapan aneh. ' _Apa-apaan ini? Dia pikir cara ini bisa berhasil_?' bergumam dalam hati sembari menggeleng kecil.

"K-kau ini selalu mendramatisir! Baiklah, untuk kali ini kalian kuberi kesempatan. Sekarang masuklah ke kelas masing-masing!"

Jungkook memandang Guru Namjoon dengan kedua alis terangkat. ' _Heol_! _Benar-benar berhasil? Daebak!_ ' bergumam dalam hati lagi sembari mengalihkan tatapannya kearah samping, tepatnya Yoongi yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan senyum tipis sebelum mengikuti murid yang lain memasuki kelas masing-masing.

Guru Namjoon memandang bingung Jungkook yang masih diam menatap kepergian murid lain. "Kenapa kau masih disini?"

Jungkook menggigit bibir tipisnya sebelum menjawab singkat. "Saya murid pindahan"

"Ahh.. Kau murid pindahan itu? Kebetulan sekali, aku adalah wali kelasmu. Ayo!"

 **~oOo~**

Yoongi terlihat berjalan di koridor sepi menuju ruang ganti khusus club Theater. Senyum manis tersemat dibibir tipisnya. Saat langkahnya sampai didepan pintu ruang ganti, ia diam sejenak, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah papan merah yang tadinya disembunyikan dibalik punggung. Tangan lentiknya berusaha menempelkan papan tersebut didepan pintu, kemudian tersenyum puas melihat papan merah bertuliskan 'Detective Of Bangtan High School' dengan hangeul.

Gadis berkacamata itu mulai merogoh saku blazer nya, mengambil smartphone putih dan mengetikkan sesuatu dengan senyum yang tetap disunggingkan.

 **Grup Chat Detective** :

"Saatnya berkumpul lagi, para Detektif. _Suga_ memberikan perintah." kira-kira begitulah isi pesan yang diketiknya di grup chat. Suga merupakan Code name Yoongi, dan masing-masing dari anggota club detektif memiliki code name.

Tak lama kemudian, para anggota club membalas pesan tersebut.

 **Jin:** "Akhirnya!"

 **Hobie** : "Benarkah?"

 **ww:** "Misi diterima."

Senyum tipis yang tadi tersemat dibibir Yoongi berubah menjadi seringaian kecil. Tatapan matanya penuh tekad yang kuat. Dirinya berencana menyusun suatu strategi bersama para anggotanya, demi menyelesaikan kasus yang menjadi perbincangan seisi sekolah. Tentunya sebelum itu, ada satu misi penting yang harus mereka selesaikan terlebih dahulu.

 **~oOo~**

Suasana kelas Jungkook sangat hening, dikarenakan semua murid kini tengah memperhatikan seorang guru wanita yang tengah menulis di papan.

Jungkook terus mencatat, berusaha tak ketinggalan penjelasan dari Guru sastra Inggris tersebut. "Ashh.." ringisan kecil keluar dari mulutnya saat merasakan nyeri dari lengan kirinya, dirinya mulai memeriksa dan mendapati lengan yang tadinya hanya memerah kini mulai memar.

"Hei, murid baru. Bukankah itu bekas gigitan?" seorang siswa yang duduk di belakangnya mulai berujar. Mendengarnya, perhatian murid lainnya beralih kearah Jungkook.

"Maksudmu dia digigit?"

"Wahh.. Daebak"

"Pria Penggigit lagi?"

"Benarkah?"

 _Brak_ –

Suasana kelas yang tadinya ramai karena pembicaraan seputar Pria Penggigit menjadi hening setelah sang Guru Sastra Inggris membenturkan dengan keras spidol putih di papan tulis. "Ada ribut-ribut apa ini, huh? _Be quiet_ , anak-anak!"

"S-ssaem.. Murid pindahan itu digigit." seorang siswa ber name tag Jinyeong berujar dengan tangan menunjuk kearah Jungkook.

" _What_? Apa yang sedang kau katakan?"

"Ada orang cabul yang dijuluki Pria Penggigit. Katanya dia minum darah, makanya menggigit."

"Diamlah" Guru sastra Inggris itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah bangku Jungkook, meraih lengan kiri gadis manis itu. "Wow! Memarnya parah. Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Jungkook hanya terdiam, tak menjawab pertanyaan dari guru tersebut. " _Ssaem_.. Bukankah itu harus diobati di klinik?" celetukan itu berasal dari seorang siswa yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Baiklah. _Jackson Wang_ , ketua kelas. Bisa kau mengantar Jungkook ke klinik?"

Jackson yang merupakan ketua kelas sekaligus teman sebangku Jungkook pun baru akan membuka mulut membalas ucapan sang Guru, sebelum siswa tadi berucap lebih dulu. "Tidak. Kebetulan saya ingin izin ke toilet, biar saya yang antarkan. Tak apa kan _ssaem_?"

Sang guru menghela napas pelan mendengar tawaran siswa dengan rambut coklat itu. Sebenarnya dirinya sudah tau bahwa murid nya yang satu ini bukan ingin ke toilet, melainkan mencari tempat hening untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. "Baiklah. Kau boleh mengantarnya." Senyum lebar aneh tersemat dibibir siswa itu, kemudian mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan dalam keheningan koridor menuju klinik. "Aku bisa sendiri." Jungkook mulai membuka suara saat langkah mereka sudah mulai menuruni tangga.

Siswa itu menatap kearah Jungkook dengan senyum tipis. "Namaku _Kim Taehyung_. Terimakasih sudah bertanya."

'Hah?' Jungkook menatap bingung siswa yang mengaku bernama Taehyung disampingnya ini. Dia kan tak pernah menanyakan nama, apa orang ini sedang menderita gangguan telinga?

Kekehan terdengar dari bibir tebal Taehyung. "Tak usah bingung, santai saja aku hanya bercanda. Jeon Jungkook, benar?"

Jungkook mengangguk kecil mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung. Langkah mereka terhenti didepan sebuah pintu bercat putih. "Lagipula aku juga berniat tidur di klinik. Ayo masuk" Taehyung membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan agar Jungkook masuk terlebih dulu.

" _Seonsaengnim_ –" Jungkook mulai menyapa sopan seorang guru penjaga klinik, sedangkan Taehyung sendiri sudah mulai membaringkan tubuhnya pada salah satu ranjang.

"Oh, ya. Masuk dan duduklah disini." suara lembut dari sang penjaga klinik wanita mengalun. Jungkook sendiri mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tempat duduk sang guru dengan jas putih khas dokter tersebut.

"Ohh.. Pasti sakit sekali. Kita bersihkan dulu?" guru itu berucap saat melihat dan meraih lengan Jungkook yang terdapat memar.

"Tidak. Tak apa-apa." Jungkook menolak halus, dan menarik kecil tangannya.

"Tidak. Ini harus dibersihkan." guru itu tak menerima penolakan dan mulai membersihkan memar Jungkook. "Ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Pelakunya harus ditangkap dan dikebiri. Bukan begitu?"

Jungkook memandang random sekeliling ruangan bingung harus menjawab apa. "Sudah selesai. Sebentar," tangan sang guru menaruh peralatan dan meraih smartphone nya.

"A-apa yang sedang anda lakukan?" Jungkook berucap bingung saat sang guru mengarahkan kamera smartphone tersebut pada memar dilengannya.

Ckrek..

Ckrek..

Ckrek.. ckrekk.. ckrekk..

Suara bidikan terdengar berulang-ulang. "Tentu saja memfotonya, aduhh kau manis sekali sih" berucap dengan senyum puas dibibirnya.

.

.

"Akhh.. Jangan menggigitku..." Jungkook terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat yang mengalir dari pelipisnya. Dirinya baru saja memimpikan Pria Penggigit yang lagi-lagi menggigitnya, tentunya dengan pakaian dan topi hitam seperti sebelumnya.

"Nghh.. Kau kenapa?" Pandangan Jungkook teralih kesamping kanan. Disana, dengan spasi satu ranjang dengannya, terlihat Taehyung yang masih bergelung dengan selimut sedang menatapnya bingung, sebelum pemuda berpakaian layaknya brandal sekolah itu kembali memejamkan matanya. Dirinya masih berada di Klinik ternyata.

"Digigit ditempat yang sama dua kali, itu kejam." Suara berat seorang pria terdengar dari balik dinding samping ranjangnya. Pria itu tambun, mungkin salah satu Guru di Sekolah ini.

"Yakin tidak mau melaporkannya ke polisi?" Pria itu berdiri yang menyebabkan Jungkook dapat melihat wajahnya karena dinding pembatas yang pendek. Jungkook sendiri hanya menatap bingung saat pria itu tiba-tiba mengulurkan sebuah buku dengan tulisan ' _Guruku Tercinta, Elena_ ' pada cover nya. Diduganya, mungkin buku ini berupa naskah atau sesuatu sejenisnya. "Baca ini. Isinya sangat menarik."

 **~oOo~**

Jungkook memasuki kelas saat bel pulang berbunyi, memasukkan alat tulis dan mulai beranjak pulang. Sebenarnya Jungkook bingung, sedari tadi Jackson, pemuda culun yang merupakan teman sebangkunya itu tak henti-hentinya melirik kearahnya. Namun, tak diambil pusing dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Jungkook melangkah dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku mantelnya. ' _Aku hanya sebentar disini, tak perlu pedulikan keanehan sekolah ini_.' bergumam dalam hati disela langkahnya.

 _Bruk_ —

"AWW.."

Seorang gadis menabraknya keras. Namun Jungkook tak jatuh, gadis itulah yang jatuh dengan teriakan kesakitan yang terdengar dibuat-buat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jungkook tak ingin su'udzon, dan mencoba bertanya keadaan gadis yang sedang menatap melas kearahnya.

"Aww.. K-kaki ku...Bagaimana ini, aku harus ke suatu tempat." gadis dengan pita merah jambu dirambutnya itu bermonolog sendiri dengan ringisan disela kalimatnya. "Bisakah kau membantuku?"

"B-baiklah." Jungkook mengangguk canggung mengiyakan. Bingung juga Jungkook dengan reaksi berlebihan gadis ini.

Jungkook mulai membantu gadis itu berdiri, dan melangkah menuju tujuan sebenarnya gadis tersebut. "Sebenarnya, kita mau kemana?" bertanya saat mulai menuruni tangga.

"Mengambil tasku yang tertinggal di gym." Gadis itu membalas seraya terus berjalan pincang dibantu Jungkook.

"Itu tasku.." Gadis itu berucap dengan tangan menunjuk antusias tas nya diatas panggung. Ya, panggung. Jungkook sendiri juga tak tahu kegunaan panggung di gym, mungkin ini juga tempat penyelenggaraan theater –pikirnya–.

Tiba-tiba tirai yang menutupi baguan dalam panggung terangkat saat Jungkook berhasil meraih tas gadis itu. Jungkook memandang bingung empat gadis termasuk gadis yang tadi ditolongnya yang kini tengah berpose diatas panggung.

Jungkook mengernyit, merasa familiar dengan wajah gadis-gadis tersebut. Ahh iya, gadis tinggi yang berdiri dipinggir sebelah kanan adalah gadis yang di klinik tadi. Wahh.. seorang siswi ternyata, apa maksudnya bertingkah layaknya dokter tadi?

Kemudian disamping kiri gadis tinggi itu adalah gadis manis berkacamata yang telat bersamanya tadi. Serta gadis yang mengaku tasnya tertinggal, sisanya satu gadis lagi, Jungkook tak tau gadis ini.

Empat gadis itu mulai turun dari panggung, mendekati Jungkook. "Hai, Jeon Jungkook" gadis berkacamata mulai menyapa Jungkook dengan tangan dilipat didada.

"Kalian siapa?" Jungkook bertanya dengan suara kecil, menatap bingung tingkah ajaib empat orang didepannya ini.

"Ah, maaf. Perkenalkan, kami adalah anggota dari Club Detective. Yang tinggi ini, bernama _Kim Seokjin_. Gadis yang menabrakmu ini, bernama _Jung Hoseok_ –"

"Hosikie! Sudah kubilang Hosikie saja"

"Baiklah, hosikie. Kemudian gadis yang membawa laptop, bernama _Jeon Wonwoo_. Dan tentu saja, aku sang ketua club bernama _Min Yoongi_. Salam kenal~"

Jungkook tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar nada sok manis yang terlontar diakhir kalimat Yoongi. Wahh.. tingkah gadis ini benar-benar berbeda dengan saat digerbang tadi.

"Lalu.. maksudnya apa?" Jungkook bertanya pelan seraya memandang satu persatu wajah didepannya.

"Ehm.. Kami telah mengetahui bahwa kau merupakan korban dari Pria Penggigit bahkan dihari pertamamu sekolah, asal kau tau saja kau bukan satu-satunya korban. Dan tentu saja, kami dari Club Detective dengan senang hati akan membantumu menangkapnya. Bagaimana?" Yoongi berucap semangat dengan nada sombong samar.

"I–itu.. sebenarnya.. aku tak terlalu peduli tentang itu. Jadi lupakan." Gadis manis itu berusaha menolak halus.

"Eyy.. Tak perlu sungkan. Dan kabar baiknya adalah– Kau diterima!"

Tiga gadis lainnya bertepuk tangan semangat mendengar lontaran kalimat dari Yoongi tadi.

"Maaf?"

"Kau diterima sebagai anggota Club Detective. Selamat bergabung, anggota baru"

 **~oOo~**

Jungkook berjalan kearah halte bus, dirinya masih memikirkan kejadian tadi. Tiba-tiba dirinya sudah menjadi salah satu dari anggota Club detective. Jungkook itu anak baik, dia sih mengiyakan saja setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari gadis-gadis yang mengaku anggota club detective tadi. Lagipula.. tak ada salahnya menyelidiki Pria Penggigit itu.

 _Drrtt_.. _Drrtt_..

Jungkook merogoh saku mantelnya, mengambil ponsel yang tadi bergetar. Tangannya menggeser layar dan menyentuh notifikasi pesan.

' _Jungkook-ah.. Ibumu menelponku tadi untuk mengatakan padaku bahwa kau tidak perlu les lagi. Belajarlah yang rajin, semoga bantuanku selama ini berguna_.'

Begitulah isi pesan dari guru yang sekarang telah menjadi mantan guru les nya. Jungkook bingung kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?

"Ya! Murid pindahan" dirinya dikejutkan dengan sapaan tak santai dari belakangnya, masalahnya seseorang itu berbicara sembari menepuk keras pundak kanannya. Jungkook berbalik, dan mendapati Taehyung tengah menyengir lebar kearahnya. Pemuda ini memang tampan diluar penampilan berantakannya. Tapi, jika terus tersenyum seperti itu, Jungkook jadi ngeri sendiri. Itu benar-benar terlihat seperti orang mesum yang aneh jika lama-lama diperhatikan.

"Jangan melamun saja. Ayo naik, asal kau tau saja bus nya sudah tiba sedari tadi." Taehyung menarik lengan kanan Jungkook memasuki bus.

Mereka memilih duduk dikursi kedua dengan Jungkook yang mengambil tempat disamping jendela. "Kau manis juga. Mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Jungkook terkejut mendengar perkataan pemuda itu, maniknya memandang bingung pemuda yang kini tengah menatapnya sembari menyamankan duduknya. "Maaf?"

Setelahnya terdengar tawa renyah dari Taehyung. "Aku hanya bercanda, jangan canggung begitu." Wahh.. Pemuda ini sepertinya tak waras.

"Aku mau tidur. Bangunkan aku jika telah sampai dihalte berikutnya yaa"

Benar-benar tak waras dengan tingkah absurd nya.

 **~oOo~**

Jungkook tengah berada di kelas. Tangannya menggambar sesuatu dibuku pelajarannnya. Pria Penggigit itu benar-benar memenuhi pikirannya, apakah dengan bergabung dengan club Detective itu ia bisa mengetahui pelakunya? Ia juga penasaran dengan alasan pelaku.

"Jungkook-ah, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Jackson disampingnya berucap setelah mencolek pelan bahu Jungkook. Pemuda itu terlihat gugup, Jungkook benar-benar tak mengerti dengan sikapnya. Ia pun mengangguk singkat mengiyakan ajakan tersebut.

Jackson mengajaknya kebagian belakang sekolah. Pemuda itu sedari tadi tak hentinya meremas tangannya sendiri. "Jadi.. apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Jackson melirik Jungkook sekilas, lalu kembali menatap tangannya. "I-itu.. Jungkook-ah, kau dekat dengan mereka? M-maksudku para Detektif itu"

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya, hampir saja dirinya mengira pemuda ini akan menyatakan cinta padanya. "Tak terlalu. Kami baru saja bertemu kemarin."

"Benar juga, tapi aku sarankan. Jangan terlalu dekat dengan mereka." Nada suara Jackson sudah tak terdengar gugup, bahkan kini sudah berani menatap Jungkook tepat dimatanya.

"Apa maksudmu memberi saran seperti itu? Kau membenci mereka?"

"B-bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin membantumu."

Jungkook memandang curiga kearah Jackson. "Hanya itu? Maksudku, di kelas kau selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik ku dan aku sangat risih akan hal itu. Dan sekarang kau melarangku berteman dengan mereka? Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?"

"Jungkook-ah, maaf karena telah membuatmu risih. Tapi sungguh aku tak bermaksud begitu. Ibumu menelponku semalam dan meminta tolong agar aku yang merupakan ketua kelas membantumu memilih teman yang baik. Dan aku tak bisa menolak untuk itu." Jackson menjelaskan dengan nada menekan dan wajah memerah.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tak bisa menolaknya? Kau itu seorang pria, jangan bertingkah seperti banci!" Sial! Ibunya benar-benar protektif terhadapnya.

Wajah Jackson semakin merah padam saat mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Jungkook. "Kau pikir aku mau melakukan itu? Waktu belajarku bahkan lebih penting dibanding memperhatikan dengan siapa kau berteman! Tapi, Ibumu menjanjikan les rahasia untuk it—" mata Jackson membulat mengetahui bahwa yang dikatakan sudah kelewat batas, dirinya dengan refleks membuang pandangan kearah lain.

Mata Jungkook menyipit menyelidik melihat Jackson tiba-tiba salah tingkah. "Les rahasia? Apa maksudmu dengan Les Rahasia?"

"Aish.. sial!" Jackson mengumpat kecil, lalu menatap Jungkook gugup dengan tangan melaimbai membantah. "I-ini bukan.. Maksudku.. aishh"

Mata Jungkook tambah menyipit memperhatikan lengan kiri Jackson yang terlihat memerah. Ia meraihnya dan melihat memar dibalik kemeja sekolah bagian lengan yang dikenakan Jackson. "K-kau.. Jangan-jangan.."

"Ya. Aku juga digigit tadi pagi saat berangkat sekolah. Jangan ceritakan pada yang lain." Jackson mengucapkannya sembari menarik kasar lengannya. Biarpun begini, dirinya yang seorang pria juga malu dikira lemah karena bekas gigitan ini.

"Kau sudah mulai les?"

"T-tentu saja. Aku mulai les kemarin, saat I—" ucapan Jackson berhenti saat tiba-tiba Jungkook berlari meninggalkannya.

Gadis itu berlari sembari bergumam ' _Seperti itu, ternyata_ ' dengan nada kecil. Senyum tipis tersemat diwajah manisnya, "Ternyata dia tak hanya menggigit seorang gadis."

 **~oOo~**

Seorang gadis berseragam sekolah khas Bangtan High School terlihat melangkahkan kakinya ringan menuju rumah. Badannya sedikit berisi dengan rambut pendek dan kaca mata besar.

Langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti saat tiba ditaman dekat apartemennya. Sungguh, dia merasa seperti sedang diikuti saat ini.

Ia pun melangkah tergesa memasuki apartemennya dan merasa lega saat sudah tak merasakan hal aneh lagi. Jarinya menekan tombol lift, lalu menunggu dengan tatapan menghadap sepatu birunya.

 _Ting_ –

Kepalanya mendongak saat mendengar suara lift. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat seseorang dengan jubah hitam bertopi berada didalam lift. Dirinya berteriak minta tolong saat orang asing tersebut menariknya paksa memasuki lift.

 _Krauk_ –

"Akhh!"

 **~oOo~**

 **TBC**

Ngeheheh..

Remake nihh kkkk~

Ada yang pernah nonton drakor "Detectives of seonam girls high school"? Ceritanya bagus yaaa~ Makanya tak mau Remake heheh..

Ada tambahankan? Ada yang berubahkan? Iyalah.. kan diriku mau nyisipin moment juga wkwkwk..

Minta Review nya yaaa...

Next "Case One (Solved) - Pria Pengigit(2)"

Cover nya bisa dilihat di Instagram atau mampir di akun wattpad ku " **VKchu137** "

* * *

 **Kamis, 2 Maret 2017**

 **Di Kamar Tercinta**

 **VKchu137**


	2. Chapter 2: Case One (Solved)

**Pria Penggigit (2)**

 **Cast** : - TaeKook (Taehyung, Jungkook)

-MinYoon (Jimin, Yoongi)

-NamJin (Namjoon, Seokjin)

-Meanie (Mingyu, Wonwoo)

 **Genre** : Mysteri, Romance

 **Warning**!: Typo(s), GS for Uke!

 **Fanfict ini merupakan Remake dari Drama Korea "Detectives Of Seonam Girls High School", ada perbedaan dibeberapa bagian dikarenakan saya menyesuaikannya dengan sekolah umum (bukan sekolah khusus perempuan seperti dalam drama asli), ada tambahan juga untuk moment masing-masing couple.**

 _Selamat membaca.._

 **~oOo~**

Lima gadis berkumpul di ruang ganti klub Theater. Lima gadis yang memperkenalkan diri mereka sebagai anggota klub Detektif, namun sama sekali tak memiliki ruang khusus klub, sehingga membuat mereka memanfaatkan ruang ganti khusus klub theater sebagai markas mereka.

Jungkook memperhatikan sebuah kue yang baru saja diletakkan oleh Seokjin dimeja. Kue dengan balutan krim putih dan hiasan strawberry diatasnya. Maniknya beralih menatap bergantian pada keempat anggota klub lainnya. Mendengung kecil, sebelum bertanya, "Ini maksudnya apa?"

Yoongi tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan bernada polos yang dilontarkan Jungkook. "Ini sedikit surprise untuk penyambutanmu sebagai anggota baru." Matanya memberikan isyarat pada anggota lainnya untuk memberikan tepuk tangan yang tentu saja dituruti.

"Ini aku yang membuatnya khusus untuk kau Jungkook-ah" Seokjin berucap dengan antusias, senyum lebar tersemat diwajah manisnya.

"Kau beruntung sekali. Kue buatan Seokjin sangat-sangat enak! Aku sangat iri" Hoseok menimpal dengan nada suara sedih yang dibuat-buat diakhir kalimat.

"Makanlah. Atau kubantu mencicipi terlebih dahulu?" suara kali ini berasal dari Wonwoo yang sedari tadi tak hentinya mengutak-atik laptop nya.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum canggung sembari mengambil satu buah strawberry. Maniknya mengamati Yoongi yang kini telah berdiri, dan berjalan menuju sebuah papan tulis.

"Nah. Penyelidikannya dimulai." Tangan gadis berkacamata itu memukul dua kali papan tulis untuk mendapat perhatian. "Biar kujelaskan, kami sudah melakukan penyelidikan sebelumnya. Dan sangat sulit mendapat keterangan dari para korban."

"Aku bahkan sangat kaget, saat salah satunya mengumpat padaku." Hoseok berujar menyetujui.

Wonwoo yang kini sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laptop mengangkat tangan. "Ada tiga fakta yang kita ketahui. Lollipop aroma sage, korbannya yang hanya murid gadis Bangtan High School, dan aroma aneh dari tubuh pria penggigit tersebut." menjelaskan dengan detil pengetahuannya mengenai kasus ini.

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk mengerti. " _Benar. Aku juga dipaksa menghisap Lollipop aroma sage setelah digigit_." Menyetujui dalam hati, dengan ekspresi sedang berpikir. "Sebentar. Baru-baru ini Jackson dari kelasku juga digigit. Ini menandakan bahwa si pengigit tak hanya menggigit seorang gadis." Ucapannya menarik perhatian empat gadis lainnya.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa motif si pelaku?"

"Ada satu lagi. Apa kalian sudah menyelidiki kemungkinan semua korban mempunyai kesamaan? Aku sendiri baru menyadarinya tadi pagi, bahwa semua korban melakukan Les Rahasia, sama denganku."

 **~oOo~**

Seokjin berjalan menyelusuri koridor menuju kantin sekolah. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan menghentak sebal karena kalah suit yang menyebabkannya harus rela pergi membeli beberapa cemilan dan minuman.

Ini sebenarnya sudah waktunya pulang, tapi para anggota klub detektif itu masih ingin tinggal sejenak untuk mendiskusikan kasus serius pertama mereka. Huhh.. mengingatnya lagi membuat Seokjin tambah kesal saja, ia kan juga ingin ikut berdiskusi, Yahh.. meskipun hanya jadi pendengar.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat dibelokan koridor, karena terhalangi oleh tubuh seseorang. "Oh! Halo, Namjoon – _ssaem_." menyapa seseorang yang ternyata guru Namjoon tersebut, tak lupa dengan senyuman manis yang merekah.

Guru Namjoon ini adalah guru favorite Seokjin, mengingat tubuhnya yang tinggi, kulitnya yang eksotis, otak yang pintar, Wahh.. Tipe Seokjin sekali. Oleh sebab itulah, saat sang guru hanya membalas dengan anggukan biasa dan berniat berlalu, Seokjin langsung saja menghalanginya dengan memperlebar kakinya. "Namjoon – _ssaem_ mau kemana?"

Guru Namjoon terlihat mengerutkan dahinya bingung, merasa aneh juga dengan tingkah muridnya yang satu ini. "Mau pulang. Tentu saja."

Seokjin melirik sekeliling mencari alasan agar sang Guru tetap disini, setidaknya untuk beberapa saat saja. "Eumm.. Itu.. Bolehkah saya meminta bantuan, _ssaem_?" bertanya sok ragu dengan pandangan mata dibuat semelas mungkin.

Hampir saja sorakannya keluar dari mulut saat melihat sebuah anggukan singkat dari sang Guru idola. "Bantu aku membawa beberapa cemilan dari kantin ya, _ssaem_? Para anggota klub detektif memesan banyak sekali, dan saya benar-benar tak tahu harus meminta bantuan pada siapa" berucap sembari melihat sekeliling, sekedar mengisyaratkan bahwa suasana Sekolah sudah benar-benar sepi sekarang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Sorakan kecil lepas begitu saja saat mendengar jawaban Namjoon. Seakan refleks juga, tangannya menggandeng lengan Guru Namjoon dan menuntunya kearah kantin sekolah.

 **~oOo~**

"Sayangnya, kita tidak akan maju begitu saja tanpa adanya korban selanjutnya." Jungkook berucap dengan helaan napas kecil sembari memperhatikan profil-profil korban Pria Penggigit disebuah papan tulis putih.

"Bagaimanapun juga, kita harus menangkapnya. Dan para korban sialan itu sama sekali tak ingin buka suara mengenai ciri-ciri pelaku yang mereka lihat." Ucapan emosi keluar begitu saja dari mulut Yoongi, matanya menatap kosong pada papan dengan helaan napas berat disetiap tarikan napasnya.

"Mungkin dia hanya menggigit sekarang, tapi siapa yang tahu saat dia menjadi pemerkosa atau pembunuh setelahnya. Sial! Akan kurusak kemaluannya jika ketemu!" Hoseok menimpali dengan nada suara berapi-api diakhir kalimat. Kesal saja dirinya dimaki oleh para korban yang berpemikiran pendek itu.

 _Kriet_ –

Perhatian mereka teralihkan saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Terlihat Guru Namjoon yang tengah membantu Seokjin membawa beberapa cemilan. "Ssaem? Kenapa bis–"

"Aku tadi bertemu Namjoon -ssaem dan meminta bantuannya. Ada masalah?" Perkataan Wonwoo dipotong oleh Seokjin yang menjelaskan dengan nada terdengar sombong.

"Dasar. Tukang cari kesempatan." Hoseok menggerutu kecil yang langsung dibalas delikan mengancam dari Seokjin.

"Eoh? Ada apa dengan profil-profil di papan itu?" Guru Namjoon berseru penasaran saat maniknya menangkap beberapa foto murid berserta informasi yang tertempel.

"Ini adalah korban dari Pria Penggigit, _ssaem_. Kami sedang menyelidikinya sekarang." Seokjin menjelaskan dengan nada yang dibuat selembut mungkin.

"Pria Penggigit? Ahh– Jihyo dari kelas dua juga digigit kemarin sepulang sekolah. Wahh.. tangannya benar-benar memar."

Semuanya, terutama Jungkook dan Yoongi menoleh cepat saat mendengar ujaran Guru Namjoon. "Benarkah?"

Jungkook dan Yoongi pun saling tatap dengan senyum merekah saat mendapat balasan anggukan pasti atas pertanyaan mereka.

 **~oOo~**

Keesokan harinya sepulang sekolah, para anggota klub detektif berkumpul lagi untuk mengintrogasi korban baru si Pria Penggigit. Sekolah kali ini memang berakhir cepat karena alasan tertentu, hanya beberapa murid yang masih berkeliaran disekitar sekolah.

Para anggota kali ini sangat semangat dikarenakan korban kali ini bahkan dengan senang hati ingin diintrogasi, tentunya tanpa adanya sumpah serapah dan sejenisnya. Ditambah lagi berdasarkan chat balasan, Jihyo – _sang korban baru_ – mengatakan sempat melihat wajah si pelaku.

"Seperti ini?" suara Wonwoo terdengar dari balik laptopnya, maniknya melirik sekilas kearah seorang gadis berkaca mata besar dan rambut pendek disampingnya, memberi isyarat agar gadis tersebut melihat hasil gambaran kasar yang dibuatnya di laptop.

"Tidak. Matanya sedikit lebih besar. Dan kelopak matanya berlipat." Jihyo – _gadis tersebut_ – menjelaskan ciri-ciri yang masih melekat diingatannya mengenai sang Pria Penggit. "Hahh.. Saat aku melihatnya di lift, jantungku langsung berdebar. Dia benar-benar tampan." Wonwoo yang berada disampingnya hanya memutar mata bosan mendengar celotehan Jihyo, dan lanjut membuat sketsa wajah si Pria Penggigit.

"Kau tak takut?" Hoseok bertanya saat melihat kelakuan aneh Jihyo, seharusnya dia takut bukan malah bersemangat seperti ini.

"Yahh.. awalnya sih takut. Tapi selain wajahnya yang tampan, aku juga senang karena tak akan les untuk hari itu."

Jungkook mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Jihyo. "Kau les rahasia juga?" mencoba mengambil peruntungan dengan menanyakan apa yang belakangan ini berkeliaran dikepalanya.

Jihyo menatap Jungkook kaget. "Iya. Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa itu rahasia? Bahkan ibuku menyuruhku merahasiakan soal les ini." Mendengae jawaban dari gadis itu, Jungkook dan Yoongi saling bertukar pandang. Tak salah lagi, pasti ada sesuatu yang salah dengan les rahasia yang menjadi kesamaan para korban.

Semua gadis yang berada di ruangan itu berkumpul di meja tempat Wonwoo yang tengah memperlihatkan keahlian photoshop nya. Suara mouse yang ditekan dan digeser kesana-kemari sesuai kebutuhan memecahkan keheningan disekitar mereka. Wonwoo sendiri terlihat sangat fokus dengan pekerjaannya, jika sudah berurusan dengan benda elektronik, Wonwoo lah ahlinya. Bisa dikatakan, dia adalah sosok hacker berbakat dalam klub ini.

"Bagaimana menurutmu dengan kemampuan Wonwoo?" Yoongi berucap dengan mata tak lepas dari laptop, posisi berdirinya sekarang tepat dibelakang Wonwoo yang sedang duduk. "Jangan coba-coba memisahkannya dengan benda ini. Lagipula, di lapotop ini berisi informasi semua murid Bangtan High School."

Jungkook memandang Yoongi dengan dahi berkerut saat mendengar lanjutan ucapan gadia itu. "Semua murid? Termasuk aku yang murid pindahan?"

Seketika Yoongi dan tiga anggota klub detektif lainnya terlihat gugup, bahkan hoseok secara terang-terangan terlihat panik dan membuka sebuah kumpulan kertas yang terlihat seperti naskah secara random. "Ah.. I-itu.. tentu saja tidak." berucap dengan senyuman canggung diakhir.

Jungkook menyipitkan matanya melihat gelagat yang lainnya. "Wahh.. kalian benar-benar seorang penguntit." Jungkook mengalihkan tatapannya, dan tanpa sengaja membaca judul yang tertera disampul naskah yang tengah dipegang Hoseok. "Eoh? Itu apa?" ' _Seperti naskah yang diberikan seorang guru tambun padaku di klinik._ ' Ucapannya dilanjutkan dalam hati dengan manik yang menatap tertarik pada naskah.

"Ini?.. Ini naskah untuk klub theater, katanya akan ditampilkan saat festival sekolah nanti." Hoseok menjawab ringan.

"Apakah pembina Theater nya seorang guru bertubuh tambun?"

"Eung.. Namanya adalah Bang Sihyuk, seorang Guru Sastra Korea." Hoseok menjawab setelah sebelumnya mengangguk kecil. Jungkook terlihat berpikir kembali, apa maksud seorang guru sastra memberikannya Naskah anggota klub Theater? Bukankah dirinya sama sekali tak bergabung dengan klub tersebut?

"Selesai!" Ujaran semangat Wonwoo mengalihkan perhatian semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan. Semua gadis itu kembali berkumpul di meja sebelumnya melihat hasil sketsa kasar Wonwoo.

"Memang bukan tipe ku, tapi tak buruk." Seokjin berujar sebagai respon awal,

Hoseok sendiri mendelik kearahnya, "Bukankah tipemu itu memang yang tua-tua seperti Namjoon ssaem." Itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan yang diucapkan bertujuan untuk menyindir Seokjin. Gadis tinggi itu menatap kesal kearah Hoseok yang sama sekali tak diindahkan gadis itu, "Omong-omong, dia cukup tampan. Pantas kau semangat sekali." Kali ini ucapannya ditujukan pada Jihyo.

"Benarkan? Sudah kubilang sebelumnya, dia itu seperti seorang Idol." Jihyo menanggapi antusias

Manik semua gadis itu masoh memperhatikan gambar sketsa yang dibuat Wonwoo, tak ada bersuara hanya memperhatikan saja. "Sekarang, kita harus apa?" Seokjin kembali membuka suara karena lelah memperhatikan wajah si Pria Penggigit.

"Apakah kita akan langsung menangkapnya saja?" Hoseok menanggapi dengan pertanyaan berbeda.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu. Bagaimana jika kita membuat selebaran saja?" Wonwoo menyampaikan pendapatnya meminta respon dari yang lain atas pertanyaannya.

"Baiklah. Kita cari dengan selebaran saja. Walau relatif lama, tapi ini merupakan satu-satunya cara agar si Pria Penggigit tak tahu bahwa dirinya tengah dilacak." Jungkook berucap menyetujui pendapat Wonwoo.

"Oke, setuju. Ayo mulai. Wonwoo, cetaklah selebaran sebanyak kertas yang kita punya dan bagikan sama rata ke semua anggota. Karena tempat penggigitan yang berbeda, kita akan berpencar secara berpasangan. Tanyakan ke setiap orang yang kalian temui di TKP. Kita akan bertemu di taman dekat sekolah untuk melaporkan hasilnya. Jadi, selamat berjuang!"

"Semangat!"

 **~oOo~**

Para anggota klub detektif keluar dari markas mereka dengan cemilan dimasing-masing tangan anggota. Melangkah dramatis layaknya Detektif-detektif dalam film atau drama. Wahh.. mereka benar-benar menikmati hal seperti ini, bergelut dengan sebuah kasus, dan menangkap pelakunya. Bukankah terdengar menyenangkan?

"Kalian pergilah bertiga ke lokasi penggigitan korban pertama dan ketiga karena lokasinya yang berdekatan. Aku dan Jungkook akan menyelidiki lokasi sisanya. _Cha_ ~ sekarang mulai berpencar" Perintah Yoongi sang Ketua dipatuhi oleh yang lain. Mereka langsung melangkah sesuai lokasi yang telah ditetapkan, dengan selebaran digenggaman setiap orang.

Selabaran mulai dibagikan pada setiap orang yang lewat, bahkan masuk dan keluar dari beberapa toko sekitar untuk melihat rekaman cctv atau hanya sekedar bertanya. Melelahkan, sangat melelahkan. Bahkan selebaran yang dipegang Wonwoo berkali-kali jatuh ke aspal. Hoseok pun sejak tadi tak henti-hentinya mengumpat saat ada beberapa orang yang melewati mereka begitu saja tanpa menerima selebaran yang dibagikan, sombong sekali.

 _Ku sumpahi kau agar cepat menua!_

 _Ku sumpahi kau agar cepat cerai!_

 _Semoga kau tak lulus diujian akhir nanti._

Adalah tiga dari sekian banyak kalimat sumpah serapah Seokjin untuk orang-orang yang mengambil selebaran lalu membuangnya begitu saja. Sementara itu, Jungkook dan Yoongi juga kelihatan lelah setelah memutari hampir seluruh blok perumahan elit yang menjadi bagian mereka.

Satu jam kemudian, Para Anggota klub detektif berkumpul di tempat yang sudah dijanjikan sebelumnya. Semuanya tampak menggelepar kelelahan dibangku putih taman, bahkan Yoongi sampai memejamkan mata entah tertidur atau tidak.

Ini benar-benar tak semudah yang mereka bayangkan, sangat melelahkan. Bahkan mereka tak menemukan petunjuk apapun tentang si Pria Penggigit. Memang CCTV dari beberapa toko merekam kejadian tersebut, tapi wajahnya tak jelas karena tertutup topi. Lagipula mereka tak memerlukan wajah, mereka memerlukan tempat atau lebih tepatnya tengah berada dimana si Pria Penggigit itu kini.

"Argghh.. Aku lelah sekali." Keluhan pertama kali lolos dari mulut Seokjin

"Aku juga.. Ahh terserah! Aku adalah pelakunya. Selesai! Ayolahh.. aku lelah sekali." Kali ini berasal dari Hoseok yang kini tengah duduk dengan kaki terbuka lebar, beruntung gadis itu memakai training dibalik rok yang dikenakannya.

Jungkook yang sejak tadi tak henti-hentinya mengatur napas, mulai mengangkat kepalanya sembari menghapus keringat dipelipisnya. "Aku lapar sekali." Mengeluh mengenai keadaan perutnya yang tak sempat makan siang di kantin sekolah tadi.

"Aku juga sangat lapar, sampai ingin marah rasanya." Wonwoo menyetujui sembari menggeledah tas punggungnya mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan.

Yoongi melirik semua anggota klub dengan pandangan lelah. "Baiklah. Untuk kerja keras kalian, kali ini aku teraktir. Sebutkan apa yang ingin kalian makan." ucapan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutnya membuat empat gadis lainnya meneggakkan tubuh dan menatap dirinya semangat.

"Benarkah? Aku ingin makan pasta" Hoseok mengajukan sembari mengangkat tangan yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Yoongi

"Aku salad." Wonwoo berucap sembari membayangkan.

"Lobster, bagaimana? Tak apa?" Seokjin berucap dengan wajah melasnya yang juga dibalas anggukan Yoongi.

Kali ini, Yoongi mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jungkook yang tak kunjung membuka suara. "Kau benar-benar akan teraktir? Kalau begitu, aku ingin Steak" berucap dengan senyuman manis terpatri yang membuat para anggota lain ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah.." Yoongi bertepuk tangan sekali untuk meminta perhatian yang lainnya. "..Ayo makan ddeokbokki!" berujar sembari berjalan lebih dulu.

"Hahh.. sudah kuduga dia tak akan benar-benar meneraktir, dasar pelit."

 **~oOo~**

"Ayo makan."

Sepiring besar ddeokbokki tersedia dihadapan mereka. Masing-masing neraih garpu dan menusukkannya pada makanan dengan bumbu berwarna merah pedas itu.

"Nahh.. Makan sampai kenyang semuanya." Perhatian mereka teralihkan pada seorang nenek pemilik kedai kecil ini yang meletakkan beberapa tambahan makanan di meja mereka.

"Halmeoni.. Kami tak memesan Kimbap." Hoseok menyeletuk saat melihat ada hidangan yang tak mereka pesan diatas meja.

"Kalian pikir makan ddeokbokki saja sudah cukup? Kalian butuh nasi kalau mau belajar." Manik nenek tersebut menatap selebaran yang berada siatas meja dengan dahi berkerut. "Aigoo.. Kalian masih muda tapi mengejar pria. Selera kalian benar-benar aneh. Apa yang kalian lihat dari pria pengangguran sepertinya?"

Semuanya tampak tersentak mendengar ucapan sang Nenek dengan manik saling tatap satu sama lain. "H-halmeoni, anda kenal orang ini?" Yoongi mulai bertanya dengan manik menatap sang Nenek.

"Tentu saja. Dia adalah pelanggan tetap disini, kenapa?"

Senyum merekah dibibir para gadis itu, mereka terlihat saling melempar anggukan berharap pria yang dimaksudkan nenek pemilik kedai ini sama dengan Pria Penggigit yang sedang mereka cari.

.

.

' _Dia tinggal di gedung apartemen kecil dekat sini. Aigoo~ Kerjaannya hanya dikamar setiap waktu.'_

Kalimat yang di ucapkan Nenek tadi masih melekat diingatan mereka. Para gadis itu kini tengah bersembunyi dibalik sebuah mobil berwarna hitam, masing-masing mata mengawasi sebuah gedung Apartemen yang terlihat kumuh didepan mereka.

"Haruskah kita lapor pada orang dewasa? Bagaiman jika orang itu benar-benar cabul?" Jungkook meminta pendapat yang lain karena jujur saja, dirinya juga takut memergoki sendiri pelaku itu, ditambah lagi kenyataan bahwa dirinya juga korban.

"Tidak. Jangan libatkan orang dewasa dulu. Kita belum memastikan apakah benar dia adalah pelakunya atau tidak." Yoongi mennanggapi dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari apartemen itu. "Kita pastikan dulu apa benar dia tinggal disini."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Semuanya saling tatap saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Hoseok.

"Kalau kita menghadang dia, meskipun menang jumlah, dia tetap seorang pria dewasa. Akan berbahaya jika mengambil tindakan gegabah seperti itu." Jungkook kembali berucap yang diangguki setuju oleh yang lainnya.

"Dia tak mengenal wajah kita, jadi tak masalah selama tak membuat gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan." Wonwoo berucap dengan pandangan datarnya. Hari sudah gelap, dan dirinya mulai ngantuk dan kelelahan.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Wonwoo. Kau adalah korban, sudah pasti pria itu mengenal wajahmu. Jadi, kami yang akan masuk memastikan, kau diam disini. Jika terjadi sesuatu yang mencurigakan, segera hubungi kami."

 **~oOo~**

Yoongi, Seokjin, Wonwoo, dan Hoseok mulai melangkah memasuki gedung. Dengan hati-hati, mencoba memijaki satu-persatu tangga gedung tanpa menimbulkan suara. Sesekali, mereka terlihat menatap sekeliling memastikan tak ada yang memergoki keberadaan mereka. Karena ini adalah gedung apartemen khusus pria, sudah pasti sangat mencurigakan jika ada gadis seperti mereka yang memasuki gedung, apalagi dengan gaya penyusup seperti ini. Mereka bisa jadi dianggap pencuri jika itu terjadi.

Mereka mulai berjongkok melewati penjaga apartemen yang tengah melakukan sesuatu. Berusaha sebaik mungkin agar tak terdengar oleh sang oenjaga apartemen. Namun, betapa terkejutnya Yoongi saat jaket yang dipakainya ditarik kasar oleh seseorang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Bukankah disana sudah tertulis, bahwa wanita dilarang masuk?" Itu adalah sang penjaga Apartemen yang memergoki mereka. Penjaga itu berbadan kurus, namun terlihat seram dengan janggut tebalnya.

"I-itu.. Ahjussi, ini tidak seperti yang anda kira."

"Tersarah! Aku tak mau tahu, sekarang kalian keluar! Keluar!" Penjaga apartemen itu menyeret mereka paksa keluar apartemen, itu disaksikan sendiri oleh Jungkook yang menatap mereka khawatir.

"Kalian pencuri ya? Berani sekali masuk diam-diam seperti tadi. Akan ku laporkan pada polisi jika kalian mengulanginya!"

"Ahjussi.. maafkan kami, kami tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Disela ucapan Seokjin, Yoongi memberikan isyarat pada Jungkook untuk memasuki apartemen sementara perhatian sang penjaga teralihkan oleh mereka.

Jungkook disana mengangguk mengerti dengan isyarat mata Yoongi, dan mulai melangkah cepat memasuki apartemen.

Maniknya memperhatikan setiap pintu kamar yang terbuka sedikit, menampilkan seorang pria tambun yang tengah menggaruk perut. Ini benar-benar membuat Jungkook merinding.

' _Aku sudah gila karena berani memasuki tempat seperti ini sendirian.'_

Merutuk kebodohannya dalam hati, namun masih tetap mengawasi setiap pintu kamar apartemen. Tiba-tiba dirinya melihat sebuah pintu kamar paling ujung yang terbuka sedikit, matanya menyipit memperhatikan sesuatu yang sangat familiar menurutnya.

Matanya berubah membulat saat mulai jelas melihat sesuatu tersebut. Itu adalah sepatu. Sepatu hitam yang kalau tak salah ingat, dikenakan oleh sang Pria Penggigit. Tangannya tanpa ragu mulai membuka lebih lebar pintu tersebut, karena sudah terlalu penasaran dengan semua ini.

Melangkah memasuki kamar kecil itu dengan hati-hati. Tak ada siapapun disini. Maniknya menangkap sebuah laptop yang masih dalam keadaan menyala, dan didekatnya ada sekotak permen, permen dengan aroma sage.

Tak salah lagi, sudah pasti ini adalah kamar si Pria penggigit. Tangannya dengan sedikit gemetar mengoperasikan laptop tersebut, bertambah lagi keterkejutannya saat melihat beberapa profil korban si Pria Penggigit berada disana. Termasuk profil dirinya. Apa motifnya sehingga menggigit para korban yang memiliki kesamaan les rahasia?

 _Drap drap_ –

Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya panik saat mendengar langkah dari koridor sepi diluar. Dirinya benar-benar luar biasa panik sekarang.

Buru-buru dibukanya pintu kamar tersebut, berniat keluar sebelum kepergok oleh sang pemilik kamar. Namun na'as, dirinya keluar bertepatan dengan seorang pria yang ingin memasuki kamar. Keringat mulai mengucur dari dahi Jungkook, ini jelas si Pria Penggigit. Wajahnya benar-benar sama dengan sketsa yang dibuat Wonwoo.

Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Jungkook keluar dari kamarnya, sempat terdiam beberapa saat untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi. Kemudian lari begitu saja keluar apartemen, mengejutkan Jungkook yang sedang ketakutan.

Sebelum otaknya benar-benar memproses, kakinya secara refleks mengejar sang Pria Penggigit dengan jari telunjuk yang tak hentinya menunjuk kearah pria tersebut.

Empat anggota klub detektif yang menunggu diluar, melihat Jungkook keluar apartemen sembari mengejar seorang pria. "I-itu Pria Penggigit" Ucapan Yoongi menjadi awal aksi kejar-kejaran mereka menangkap sang Pria Penggigit.

Lari pria itu benar-benar cepat, sampai Jungkook sendiri kelelahan mengejar. Langkahnya berbalik, mencoba mengambil jalur lain, mengingat blok ini memiliki setiap gang yang berhubungan seperti labirin.

"Ya! Tangkap dia!" Jungkook mulai berlari kecil saat mendengar teriakan Hoseok yang mendekat. Jadi, besar kemungkinan si Pria Penggigit itu kini tengah berlari kearahnya. Tak membuang waktu, ia pun bersembunyi dibalik tembok dengan sedikit pencahayaan.

'Bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus menghalanginya? atau membuatnya tersandung saja?' Dirinya tengah berperang batin sekarang.

"Ya! Lebih cepat!"

Jungkook panik sendiri saat suara itu semakin dekat. ' _Aishh.. terserah, yang penting tertangkap_!' Pun mulai mengeluarkan sebelah kakinya dari balik tembok di gang sempit itu. Si Pria Penggigit yang tak sempat menyadarinya, langsung saja tersandung hingga terjatuh sangat kuat hingga pingsan menabrak tiang listrik.

Mata Jungkook membola, dirinya mematung, masih tak percaya dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

 **~oOo~**

"Anak-anak, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Guru Namjoon terlihat melangkah tergesa di koridor Rumah Sakit saat maniknya menangkap lima orang murid yang tadi menghubunginya tengah duduk di kursi tunggu.

"Selamat malam, Namjoon -ssaem" lima gadis itu menyapa sang guru dengan nada yang ketara sekali kelelahan dan mata mengantuk.

"Aku tidak memberitahu orang tua kalian, karena kalian sendiri yang memintanya. Tapi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini? Kalian bilang tengah menangkap seseorang, siapa?" Namjoon menatap satu persatu murid nya dengan pandangan panik sekaligus khawatir.

"Si Pria Penggigit." Seokjin menjawab dengan mata separuh tertutup, tak sadar sedang berbicara dengan guru favorite nya.

"Pria Penggigit? Maksudnya, pelaku dari kasus yang tengah kalian selidiki?" Pertanyaan itu mendapat balasan berupa anggukan dari kelimanya.

"Kami mengejarnya, dan berhasil menangkapnya. Sekarang giliran Seonsaengnim masuk dan berbicara dengannya. Tanyakan apa motif nya melakukan ini" Yoongi berucap sembari mendorong punggung Guru Namjoon memasuki sebuah ruang rawat.

Guru dan kelima muridnya itu menunggu si Pria Penggigit sadar dalam keheningan. Ini benar-benar hampir tengah malam.

"Dia sadar!" Wonwoo berujar dengan jari menunjuk kearah si Pria Penggigit yang tengah membiasakan penglihatannya dengan pencahayaan ruangan.

Pria itu terlihat tersentak saat menyadari dirinya yang tengah dikepung, "Benarkah kau yang menggigit muridku?"

Pria itu terlihat menatap sekeliling dengan panik, "I–itu.. benar aku yang melakukannya. Tapi, tolong jangan laporkan aku ke polisi." maniknya beralih manatap Jungkook. "Jeon Jungkook? Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas itu."

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Apa maksudmu? Kau jelas-jelas telah merencanakan semuanya, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?"

"Tolong maafkan aku, sungguh aku melakukannya bukan karena ingin."

Yoongi mulai berdiri sambil melipat tangannya didada. "Kami akan melaporkanmu ke polisi jika tak memberitahu kami apa sebenarnya tujuanmu melakukan itu!" berucap demgan nada mengancam yang membuat si Pria Penggigit bertambah panik.

"A–aku.. Adikku sedang sakit keras yang menyebabkan les rahasia yang dihadiahkan padanya hangus begitu saja. Kami bukan orang kaya, aku bahkan tak memiliki pekerjaan tetap. Dan itu adalah kesempatan adikku mendapatkan tambahan belajar untuk ujian akhirnya." Semuanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung dengan kalimat yang terlontar dari si Pria Penggigit.

"Jadi, apa hubungannya dengan menggigit?"

"A-adik ku yang menyuruhku melakukan itu, aku benar-benar menyayanginya dan tak bisa menolak. Ia menyuruhku menggigit siswa-siswi dari sekolahnya yang sedang melakukan les rahasia agar mereka tak dapat les untuk sementara waktu, sehingga dengan ini waktu belajar mereka untuk ujian akhir juga akan berkurang. Dan adikku bisa bersaing dengan mereka hanya dengan belajar mandiri."

"Kau juga menggigitku yang masih kelas dua." Jungkook menanggapi dengan nada kesal. Hanya seperti ini alasannya?

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk itu, karena aku hanya mencari informasi mengenai siapa saja yang tengah melakukan les rahasia."

 **~oOo~**

 _ **Pagi harinya di Sekolah**_

Para anggota detektif itu terlihat melahap sarapan mereka dengan lesu. Bahkan Yoongi sampai menidurkan kepalanya di meja kantin.

"Hahh.. Tak ku sangka alasannya benar-benar semenyebalkan itu." Helaan napas tak henti-hentinya dilakukan Seokjin,

"Benar. Adiknya benar-benar egois. Jika aku tahu siapa, akan ku labrak sampai malu." Hoseok menanggapi dengan mata yang membara.

"Kau berani? Sepertinya dia senior kita" Wonwoo berucap santai sembari memandang bosan makanannya.

"Jeon Jungkook? Bisa bicara sebentar?" Manik mereka beralih menatap seorang pemuda yang bersuara tadi. Itu Taehyung, teman sekelas Jungkook. Gadis itu memandang bingung sebentar, sebelum mangangguk mengiyakan.

Jungkook mengikuti langkah Taehyung menaiki tangga, dan berhenti pada bagian sudut. Pemuda itu berbalik dan menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, kemudian mengeluarkan naskah yang sedari tadi disembunyikannya. "Ini milikmu?" bertanya pada Jungkook dengan nada pelan.

"Iya. Bukankah aku meletakkannya di meja kelas? Kenapa itu bisa ada padamu?"

"Bang Sihyuk _Seonsaengnim_ yang memberikannya padamu?" Bukannya menjawab, Taehyung kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan pandangan bingung oleh Jungkook.

"Aku sarankan, jangan terlalu dekat dengan guru itu apalagi jika sudah memberimu naskah seperti ini, dia pasti menganggapmu sebagai murid barunya."

Jungkook bertambah bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Taehyung. Dirinya benar-benar tidak mengerti, apa hubungannya?

"Jangan sampai kau juga bernasip sama seperti ' _dia_ '."

 **~oOo~**

 **TBC**

 **(Case One Closed)**

Chapter 2 up yeyy..

Penyelesaian kasusnya aku ubah yaaa kkk~

Terimakasih buat yang udah respon dichapter sebelumnya..

Jangan lupa review untuk chapter ini yaaa~

See you next chapter: *

 **Follow Ig: vkchu137**

* * *

 **Jum'at, 10 Maret 2017**

 **Di Kos Tercinta**

 **VKchu137**


	3. Chapter 3: Case Two (Start)

**Chimchim:** Selamat siang, Hosikie~

 **Suga** : Siang, Jiminie~

 **Chimchim** : Aku merindukanmu /

Senyum manis yang sedari tadi terus terukir dibibir tipis Yoongi semakin lebar saat membaca balasan pesan dari Park Jimin. Ya, Park Jimin kakak dari Jungkook, siapa lagi.

Dirinya benar-benar mengidolakan pria itu. Ini bermula saat tanpa sengaja, gadis berkacamata itu melihat Jimin pada cover majalah bisnis. Pria itu seorang pembisnis muda yang sangat tampan dan jenius, bahkan Yoongi sendiri jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihat parasnya. Jangan mengatainya berlebihan, karena ia kini tengah berbicara kenyataan.

Sudah lama dirinya bertukar pesan dengan pria itu setelah berhasil mandapat nomor pribadi Jimin berkat bantuan Wonwoo. Betapa bahagianya Yoongi saat Pria tampan itu membalas ramah pesannya, hingga kini bahkan mereka saling menunjukkan ketertarikan masing-masing. Namun, Yoongi tak memberitahukan identitas aslinya, dia ini orangnya pesimis dalam hal seperti ini, benar-benar tak percaya diri. Oleh sebab itulah, saat Jimin menanyakan nama aslinya, ia tanpa sadar memberikan nama Hoseok.

Sampai sekarang, Jimin sama sekali tak mengetahui identitas asli Yoongi. Pria itu hanya mengetahui bahwa dirinya tengah tertarik dengan seorang gadis Sekolah menengah atas bernama Hoseok dan nickname Suga. Mereka benar-benar nyambung saat bertukar pesan, gadis itu bahkan mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Ketua Klub detektif di sekolahnya, dan Jimin benar-benar senang mendengarnya saat Jungkook – _sang adi_ k– juga bergabung di klub tersebut.

Park Jimin juga lah salah satu alasan Yoongi mati-matian memaksa Jungkook bergabung dalam Klub yang di pimpinnya itu.

 **~oOo~**

 **Bullying(1)**

 **Cast** : - TaeKook (Taehyung, Jungkook)

-MinYoon (Jimin, Yoongi)

-NamJin (Namjoon, Seokjin)

-Meanie (Mingyu, Wonwoo)

 **Genre** : Mysteri, Romance

 **Warning**!: Typo(s), GS for Uke!

 **Fanfict ini merupakan Remake dari Drama Korea "Detectives Of Seonam Girls High School", ada perbedaan dibeberapa bagian dikarenakan saya menyesuaikannya dengan sekolah umum (bukan sekolah khusus perempuan seperti dalam drama asli), ada tambahan juga untuk moment masing-masing couple.**

 _Selamat membaca.._

 **~oOo~**

Jungkook mengejar langkah lebar Taehyung menuju kelas, "Ya! Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud perkataanmu? Aku tak mengerti." gadis itu berucap sembari menghadang langkah si Pemuda Kim dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Taehyung terkekeh kecil melihatnya, "Kau ini masih bocah, jadi cukup tahu sampai sini saja." berucap sembari menarik lengan kanan Jungkook mengikuti langkahnya. "Cukup turuti perkataanku."

Gadis manis itu mendengus tak terima dikatai bocah, padahal mereka kan seumuran. Dasar, "Beritahu dulu alasannya, maka aku akan turuti." dirinya berjalan cepat, sulit menyeimbangi langkah lebar Taehyung.

"Ini berhubungan dengan kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu, kau akan sulit untuk mengetahuinya." Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya untuk membuka pintu kelas yang tertutup.

 _Brak_ –

Keduanya mematung saat sebuah kursi melayang hampir mengenai mereka, kursi itu patah menabrak tembok disamping mereka diikuti dengan suara teriakan tertahan semua penghuni kelas.

Manik keduanya beralih menatap dua orang pemuda yang sepertinya dalang dari semua ini. Disana, Jackson sedang ditahan oleh satu siswa terlihat menatap tajam menahan marah pada pemuda satunya. _Mark_ , siswa yang juga sekelas dengan Jungkook dan Taehyung itu terlihat tenang walau terdapat luka lebam dipipi serta sudut kanan bibirnya yang sobek.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Taehyung membuka suara dengan masih menggenggam lengan Jungkook, maniknya mengamati keadaan kelas yang benar-benar berantakan dengan kursi yang berserakan dan beberapa pintu loker yang rusak.

"Ya! Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa memukul Mark tiba-tiba?" Seorang gadis menegur Jackson dengan nada yang terdengar kesal.

"Lalu, aku? Apa salahku sehingga kalian semua melakukan ini?" Jackson berteriak marah dengan manik memerah, kacamata yang dikenakannya terlihat patah, entah apa yang terjadi.

 _Ada apa dengannya?_

 _Sepertinya dia sudah hilang akal._

 _Si culun itu memukul Mark tiba-tiba, lalu marah. Apa dia gila?_

Bisik-bisik penghuni kelas mulai terdengar. Jungkook mengamati ekspresi wajah Jackson, pemuda itu terlihat menggigit bibirnya keras menahan marah. Lalu, melangkah kearah pintu berniat keuar kelas.

Langkahnya dihentikan oleh Taehyung yang masih berdiri diambang pintu dengan Jungkook dibalik punggungnya. "Minggir" ucapannya memang terdengar kasar, namun itu benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan pandangan matanya yang gusar.

Taehyung berbalik menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan khawatir saat Jackson telah berhasil melewati mereka dengan menyenggol bahu gadis itu. Belum lagi mengingat posisi Jungkook lah yang paling dekat dengan kursi terbang tadi. "Kau tak apa?"

Bersamaan dengan ucapannya yang terlontar, Guru Namjoon muncul dibalik punggung Jungkook. "Ya! Apa yang baru saja terjadi disini? Kenapa Jackson terlihat berlari menerobos gerbang sekolah?" Suaranya terdengar tegas, namun sarat akan nada khawatir. Para murid di kelas hanya diam, tak ada yang membuka suara menjawab perkataan sang Guru.

"Anak-anak, jawablah jika ada yang bertanya!"

"S-saem.. Jackson yang lebih dulu membuat masalah." Seorang siswa berujar menjawab dengan manik yang memandang takut Guru Namjoon.

"Benar. Saat masuk kelas, ia tiba-tiba membuka paksa beberapa loker. Lalu memukul Mark sampai lebam begini."

"Jackson juga melempar kursi hingga rusak, _Ssaem_. Kami sama sekali tak tahu jalan pikir anak itu."

"Benar."

Para Murid saling sahut menyahut membenarkan perkataan masing-masing. Jungkook dan Taehyung hanya mengamati, karena memang tak tahu awal dari masalah ini.

Mark terlihat maju selangkah seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, "Namjoon _ssaem_ , tidak baik bicara buruk tentang teman sekelas. Tapi, seperti yang anda dengar, Jackson yang memulai semuanya. Bukan hanya merusak pintu loker, si Ketua Kelas juga merusak isi loker kami. Aku hanya mencoba menghentikan aksinya, tapi Jackson tiba-tiba melayangkan pukulannya padaku. Aku benar-benar kaget tadi." Jungkook mengernyit mendengar penjelasan Mark. Ucapannya memang terdengar meyakinkan, tapi jika tak salah mengamati, pemuda itu terlihat menyeringai kecil. Jungkook benar-benar tak mengerti maksudnya.

Guru Namjoon terlihat menghela napasnya lelah, "Sebenarnya apa yang dicari Jackson sampai membongkar loker kalian?"

Semua murid terlihat saling pandang, sebelum salah seorang siswi menjawab. "Dia benar-benar aneh, _ssaem_. Dia bahkan membongkar loker kami hanya untuk mencari sebuah surat yang belum tentu ada."

"Benar. Dia yang menghilangkannya, lalu menyalahkan kami. Sikapnya sangat berbeda saat ada guru dan tak ada guru." Siswi lainnya ikut menyahut membenarkan

.

.

Proses belajar mengajar berlanjut seperti biasa, tanpa kehadiran Jackson dibangku sebelah Jungkook. Gadis itu manatap bergantian antara bangku kosong disampingnya dengan para murid yang tengah sibuk mengerjakan tugas. Ini aneh. Semuanya bertingkah seolah-olah memang tak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya, siapa yang menyangka apa yang nampak diluar belum tentu juga nampak didalam. Buktinya, Video perkelahian tadi menjadi piral di sosial media, entah siapa yang mengunggahnya. Semua murid disini memang terlihat tengah mengerjakan tugas, namun sesekali mengetikkan komentar hinaan pada gadgetnya, komentar hinaan yang tentu saja ditujukan pada pihak yang lemah – _dalam hal ini Jackson–_

Manik Jungkook beralih pada ponselnya yang bergetar, jempolnya mulai menggeser layar membuka kunci dan menekan notifikasi pesan masuk grup.

 **Hobie** : Kukikuki, aku dengar kelasmu sedang waspada tingkat tinggi.

 **ww** : Bahkan ada kekerasan?

 **Jin** : Kekerasan itu buruk. Aku mengunduh video nya

 **Suga** : Ceritakan detilnya pada kami. Kudengar, orang tua Mark membuka komite kedisiplinan mengenai kasus anaknya yang kena pukul.

Jungkook mengernyitkan alisnya membaca tiap kalimat yang diketik Yoongi. Benarkah? Berita benar-benar cepat sekali menyebar.

 **Hobie** : Benarkah? Ckckck.. Benar-benar bukan pria sejati jika sampai mengadu begini.

Jangan berburuk sangka dulu, mungkin saja orang tua nya melihat sendiri melalui sosial media.. : **Cookies**

Suara pintu kelas yang digeser mengalihkan perhatian Jungkook, seorang siswi masuk dengan senyum lebar diwajah, "Ya! Semuanya dengar, hari ini kelas ditunda. Dan kita bisa pulang lebih awal sekarang."

Ucapan itu disambut sorakan senang dari yang lain. Jungkook sendiri hanya memandang dalam diam, penyebab kelas ditunda sudah pasti karena kasus ini. Gadis manis itu mulai merapikan alat tulisnya, bersiap untuk pulang.

"Ya! Apa si culun itu akan dikeluarkan?"

"Apa yang kau katakan. Sudah jelas, kan? Ayah Mark adalah pendonasi terbesar disekolah ini, ditambah lagi semua bukti mengarah pada si culun itu."

Suara kumpulan siswi mulai terdengar disela kegiatan merapikan berkemas mereka. Teman-teman Mark yang mendengarnya menatap pemuda itu penuh tanya.

"Benarkah orang tua mu akan membuka komite kedisiplinan?" tanya seorang pemuda bermata sipit dengan nama Park Jinyeong yang tertera di nametag nya.

"Aku sebenarnya tak ingin memperpanjang ini. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi orang tua ku sudah melihat semuanya di media sosial." Maniknya beralih menatap sekumpulan siswi yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Bagaimanapun, bukankah dikeluarkan itu agak keterlaluan?"

Salah satu siswi yang mendengarnya mendengus tak terima, "Biarkan saja, Mark. Kau jangan terlalu baik padanya."

 _Drrtt_.. _Drrtt_..

Ponsel Jungkook kembali bergetar yang langsung dibukanya.

 **Suga** : Kita dapat kasus. Para Detektif, mari berkumpul.

Senyum senang tercetak dibibir tipisnya. Dirinya tidak bermaksud senang karena ada masalah yang timbul – _kasus_ –, hanya senang saja karena akan menyelesaikan masalah tersebut.

"Hei!" Jungkook menoleh saat seseorang menepuk pundak kirinya, "Pulang bersama lagi?" Itu Taehyung yang menawarkan dengan senyum kotak mengehiasi wajah.

Jungkook balas tersenyum sembari menggeleng pelan, "Kau duluan lah. Aku masih ada urusan."

 **~oOo~**

Para detektif itu kembali berkumpul diruang ganti khusus klub Theater. Namun, tak hanya lima gadis itu saja. Guru Namjoon terlihat sebagai pusat perhatian, berbagai macam maksud tatapan dilayangkan padanya yang membuatnya tersenyum kikuk.

Wonwoo terlihat mengarahkan ponsel yang telah disetting dalam mode merekam pada Guru Namjoon. Sebenarnya, niatnya ingin merekam segala ucapan sang klien, tapi Guru Namjoon mana bisa menjelaskan kalau tak ditanya terlebih dulu.

Tak kunjung mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya, Guru Namjoon pun berinisiatif untuk memulai menjelaskan maksudnya secara random dengan deheman yang mengawali, "Jadi, yang terjadi adalah.. Jackson tak ada dimanapun. Aku benar-benar bingung karena semua murid mengakan hal yang tidak masuk akal—" ucapannya dihentikan aejenak sekedar untuk melihat reaksi dari para gadis tersebut, "Hahh.. Sedang apa aku disini"

 _Brak_ –

Yoongi menggebrak pelan meja untuk mendapat perhatian sembari berdiri, "Sepertinya, anda ingin meminta bantuan kami. Bukan begitu, _Seonsaengnim_?"

"Eoh? Ya. Bisakah kalian mencaritahu yang terjadi antara Jackson dengan anak-anak yang lain? Karena sepertinya teman sekelasnya kompak membicarakan hal jelek mengenai dirinya."

Yoongi menghela napas pelan, sebelum kembali duduk ditempatnya, "Sepertinya itu sulit, _Ssaem_. Mengingat hal ini merupakan sesuatu yang sensitif dikalangan anak sekolahan."

Jungkook melihat gelagat Yoongi yang berpura-pura menimang dengan senyum geli dibibir. "Tenang saja, _Ssaem_. Karena _Seonsaengnim_ sudah membantu dalam penyelidikan kasus pertama klub ini, kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membantu." Jungkook berucap setelah mendapat isyarat dari Yoongi. Yang lainnya sedari tadi hanya menyimak, terutama Seokjin yang sepertinya hanya fokus pada Guru Namjoon saja.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, _Ssaem_. Sekarang, ayo kita berfoto sebagai bukti kesepakatan." Hoseok menanggapi sembari memperasiapkan kameranya yang membuat Guru Namjoon membalas dengan senyuman canggung.

 **~oOo~**

Di ruangan kamar sempit yang hanya diterangi dengan cahaya bulan yang remang, seorang pemuda terlihat duduk menatap sendu pada layar ponselnya yang tengah menampilkan beberapa komentar mengenai sebuah Video.

Ya. Itu adalah Video dirinya yang menjadi piral di media sosial.

 _Si Culun itu siapa?_

 _Barbar sekali._

 _Bukankah itu seragam Bangtan High School?_

 _Bangtan High School punya siswa seperti itu? Kenapa tak langsung Drop Out saja._

 _Tingkahnya benar-benar tak berpendidikan. Orang tuanya pasti tak jauh berbeda._

Genggamannya pada ponsel semakin mengerat saat membaca sebuah komentar yang menyangkut pautkan masalah tersebut pada Orang tuanya. Dia sangat tak menyukai hal semacam ini.

Ayah Jackson sudah meninggal tiga setengah tahun yang lalu saat dirinya masih menginjak bangku Junior High School. Sedangkan, Ibu nya... entahlah.. Jackson tak pernah sama sekali melihat wajah wanita itu. Ia dan Ayah nya sebelumnya tinggal di Hongkong – _Tanah kelahiran sang Ayah_ –, mereka pindah dan menetap di Seoul untuk mencari ibu Jackson, namun tak kunjung bertemu hingga kini. Jackson hidup sendiri. Dia itu sebenarnya anak yang aktif dan senang bergaul, setidaknya itu sampai satu tahun yang lalu.

Ia sendiri juga tak tahu mengapa teman-temannya di kelas dua ini bersikap seperti itu padanya. Jackson tak pernah berniat membuat masalah, dirinya hanya ingin berteman dekat.

 _Tok_ _tok_ –

Pandangannya beralih kearah pintu yang digedor dari luar. Dirinya hanya diam menatap, tak berniat sekalipun berdiri membukakan pintu. Dia benar-benar lelah dengan semua ini dan butuh menenangkan diri. Namun, gedoran itu terdengar semakin kencang, bahkan disertai dengan panggilan namanya yang kencang. Tak ada pilihan lain, dirinya tak ingin para tetangga mendengar keributan ini.

Jackson mulai berdiri membukakan pintu, matanya memandang datar lima gadis yang tengah berdiri menatap kearahnya.

.

.

Lima gadis dan seorang pemuda itu kini tengah duduk melingkar diruangan sempit kamar Jackson, lampu utama sudah dinyalakan oleh sang empunya.

Yoongi terlihat menatap sekeliling kamar yang teelihat sangat sempit karena banyaknya barang dalam satu ruangan. Jungkook sendiri sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan gelagat Jackson yang hanya diam menatap kearah lantai kamar.

"Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" Jackson mulai bersuara dengan manik menatap satu persatu anggota klub detektif. Matanya benar-benar indah tanpa kacamata besar yang sering dipakainya.

"Eee.. Itu.. Kami perkenalkan diri kami dulu." Yoongi membalas sembari memasukkan tangannya pada kantung jaket tebalnya. "Kami adalah–"

"Tak perlu. Aku sudah tahu siapa kalian."

Jackson memotong perkataan Yoongi dengan ekspresi yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Kami ingin tahu cerita dari pihakmu." Jungkook bersuara dengan nada pelan yang lembut. Yang lainnya mengangguk membenarkan, kemudian Seokjin melanjutkan, "Tindakanmu hari ini pasti ada alasannya, kan?"

Jackson menarik napas dalam sebelum menceritakan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Semester pertama, aku tak punya masalah sama sekali. Lalu, semester kedua, semua masih terlihat sama tapi mulai terasa aneh." Jackson memandang langit-langit kamarnya mengingat segala hal yang terjadi padanya, "Di depanku mereka tersenyum dan baik padaku. Mereka mulai membicarakanku di media sosial, diam-diam memotretku lalu mengunggahnya. Bahkan yang tidak mengenalku juga membicarakan aku."

"Apakah kau punya masalah dengan mereka?" Hoseok bertanya saat Jackson tak kunjung melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku tak tahu, mereka biasanya hanya bersikap kasar di media sosial. Tapi, suratku... hilang. Itu adalah surat yang ditulis Ayahku mengenai Ibu kandungku, disana juga tertempel foto kecil ibuku." Suara Jackson mulai terdengar tak tenang, seprtinya itu memang sangat penting baginya. "Itu adalah satu-satunya cara agar aku dapat bertemu dengan ibu kandungku."

 **~oOo~**

 _Wang Jackson adalah si penyerang atas kejadian hari ini di Sekolah. Tapi, bagaimana jika yang dikatakan Jackson benar?_

Banyak kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang berkeliaran diotak Jungkook, kasus ini benar-benar menyita perhatiannya. Dirinya tak tahu, apakah semua murid sekelas yang benar? Atau malah Jackson si penyerang yang mengatakan kebenaran? Atau mungkin saja semuanya sudah direncanakan oleh seseorang? Dirinya benar-benar ingin cari tahu secepatnya.

Tangannya mulai menekan sandi pintu Apartemen dan mulai masuk ke dalam.

"Jungkook-ah sudah pulang? Kenapa sampai larut begini?" Sang ibu mulai menyapa dengan kepala menyembul dari balik tembok, Jungkook benar-benar terkejut oleh tingkah kekanakan sang Ibu.

"Aku mampir membeli sesuatu dulu, bu" Jungkook membalas malas sembari meletakkan sepatu yang telah dilepasnya pada keranjang.

"Jangan ulangi lagi." Sang Ibu mengikuti langkah anak gadisnya menuju meja makan."Oh iya. Kakakmu akan segera kembali setelah menyelesaikan kesepakatan kerjasama bisnisnya."

Jungkook menatap sang Ibu dengan alis terangkat, "Kenapa dia tak menetap disana saja?"

"Sopanlah pada kakakmu."

Gadis itu mendengus keras, sembari mulai menuangkan air pada gelas, "Dia menyebalkan, bu. Kami tak cocok jika berada dalam satu ruangan." Kakinya melangkah ke kamarnya dengan segelas air di tangan tanpa mendengar jawaban dari sang Ibu. Jimin akan pulang? Itu adalah hal yang buruk baginya. Kakak dengan marga berbeda dengannya itu selalu ikut campur dalam kehidupan Jungkook.

 _Drrtt_ Drrtt..

Ponsel dalam saku almamater nya bergetar, pun meraihnya dan membuka notifikasi pesan personal disana.

 **+xxxxxx687** : Ayo berangkat bersama besok. Aku akan menunggumu di halte.

Dahinya berkerut membaca isi pesan tersebut. Tak mau lama-lama menanggung rasa penasaran, Jungkook pun mulai mendial nomor tersebut. Setidaknya, dia harus memastikan siapa yang akan menunggunya di halte besok karena dirinya tak ingin menanggung malu jika salah orang.

" _Halo_."

Jungkook mendengung kecil, dirinya merasa familiar dengan suara diseberang telepon.

"Kim Taehyung?" mencoba peruntungan, menebak siapa sang penelpon. Suara tawa khas terdengar, tak salah lagi pasti dia orangnya.

" _Benar. Jangan tanyakan dari mana aku mendapat nomor ponselmu, karena aku tak akan menjawab."_

Jungkook hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis, yang sudah oasti tak dapat dilihat oleh Taehyung.

 _"Tidurlah, jangan sampai bangun kesiangan besok. Selamat malam._ "

 **~oOo~**

 _Saya adalah siswa kelas dua di Bangtan High School yang merupakan korban pembullyan di Sekolah. Setelah menghindari keadaan dan mencoba bersabar dengan tingkah teman sekelas selama ini, saya benar-benar sudah tak tahan hingga hari ini._

 _Pagi tadi, sebuah kecelakaan terjadi. Saya merasa mereka mempermainkan dan memanfaatkan kebaikan yang selama ini saya lakukan, karena itu saya melempar kursi untuk melindungi diri. Itu adalah sebuah tindakan pembelaan diri, tapi mereka memanfaatkannya agar terlihat seperti mereka lah korban sebenarnya._

 _Mereka memanipulasi cerita demi keuntungan mereka sendiri, tanpa memikirkan perasaan sang korban sesungguhnya. Yang paling mencolok dari semuanya adalah, Mark Tuan teman satu kelasku._

Kalimat itu tertulis rapi pada halaman situs Departemen Pendidikan.

.

.

Jungkook dan Taehyung terlihat melangkah bersama setelah turun dari bus. Ajakan berangkat bersama yang dilontarkan pemuda itu memang benar adanya, bukan sebuah kebohongan atau aksi iseng semata.

"Hei! Kau tak berniat meneceritakan alasanmu menyuruhku menghindari Bang Sihyuk _Seonsaengnim_?" Jungkook bertanya sembari mentap kearah Taehyung yang berada tepat disampingnya.

"Kau akan sulit mengerti jika ku jelaskan."

Gadis itu mendengus kesal dengan jawaban pemuda disampingnya ini, pun mengalihkan pandangannya lagi menatap bangunan sekolah yang sudah didepan mata. "Beliau memberiku naskah lagi."

Taehyung menatap cepat kearah Jungkook, "Dan kau menerimanya?" pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya sembari berkacak pinggang saat mendapat balasan berupa anggukan kecil. "Kenapa diterima? Dia akan menyangka bahwa kau benar-benar tak keberatan menjadi muridnya."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tak enak jika menolak begitu saja. Lagipula murid apa sih? Bukankah kita semua memang muridnya?"

"Bukan murid seperti itu. Ini berbeda, bayangkan saja dia memberikanmu naskah klub Theater padahal kau sendiri tak bergabung dalam klub tersebut. Ini juga terjadi pada senior kita tiga tah—"

"Wahh.. Kalian berangkat bersama ya?" Perkataan Taehyung dipotong oleh teriakan seseorang dari arah belakang mereka. Dengan kompak menolehkan kepala dan mendapati empat gadis anggota klub detektif tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Aku tak menyangka hubungan kalian sudah sejauh ini." Hoseok berucap dengan tepukan tangan semangatnya, gadis ini memang benar-benar ceria sekaligus penggerutu.

Jungkook membantah dengan lambaian tangan, "Tidak, kalian salah paham. Kami hanya berangkat bersama, tak lebih."

"Benar, tak lebih. Tapi, do'a kan saja semoga menjadi lebih kedepannya." Taehyung menanggapi sembari merangkul bahu Jungkook dengan senyum lebar bertengger dibibir tebalnya.

Yang lainnya hanya menanggapi dengan kekehan saat Jungkook menyikut keras perut Taehyung.

"Eoh? Bukankah itu Mark?" Wonwoo berucap sembari menunjuk kearah seorang pemuda yang tengah berjalan beriringan dengan seorang pria paruh baya yang sepertinya adalah sang Ayah.

Manik mereka membola saat masing-masing otak menyimpulkan kejadian yang akan terjadi kedepannya. "Jangan katakan. Ayah Mark serius akan membuka Komite kedisiplinan siswa"

 **~oOo~**

Mark dan Sang Ayah, serta Jackson yang sudah dipanggil tengah berkumpul di ruang kepala sekolah. Ini adalah pertemuan mendadak karena kedatangan tiba-tiba Ayah Mark. Guru Namjoon juga ikut, sebagai seorang wali kelas.

"Kami sudah menanyai anak-anak yang lain sebelumnya. Kelihatannya anak-anak di kelas sedikit mengalami kesulitan karena Jackson." Ayah Mark membuka suara, sembari mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Jackson yang menatap terkejut kearahnya. "Dia mencuri sepatu temannya, meminjam mp3 yang tidak pernah dikembalikan, dan bertingkah biasa saja seolah tak pernah terjadi. Bahkan sekarang dia menyebarkan nama seorang murid di situs Departemen Pendidikan? Bukankah itu sangat keterlaluan?"

"Bukan begitu—"

"Ahh.. pokoknya, saya akan mengambil tindakan serius jika tak ada keterangan apapun. Jadi, kau masih memiliki waktu satu minggu lagi untuk membuktikan ketidak bersalahanmu"

.

.

 _Benar. Si Culun itu mencuri sepatuku. Kau mungkin masih bisa melihat nomor ID dan namaku disana._

 _Tidakkah menurutmu dia tak tahu malu? Dia meminjam mp3 ku, lalu menghilangkannya._

 _Suatu hari dia tersenyum licik.._

 _Dia selalu mengeluh kalau kami berisik dan mengganggu konsentrasi belajarnya._

 _Dan dia malah menyenggol kakiku selama masa ujian._

 _Tahukah kau bagaimana berisiknya dia ketika makan?_

 _Dia selalu bersikap seakan dia lebih baik dari kami._

Itu merupakan beberapa kalimat yang dinyatakan teman sekelas Jungkook saat ia dan empat anggota detektif lainnya melakukan sebuah penyelidikan kecil-kecilan. Kini, para detektif itu kembali berkumpul mendiskusikan perkembangan kasus ini.

"Apa benar Jackson yang melakukannya?" Seokjin membuka pembicaraan dengan nada tak percaya, yang dibalas dengan pandangan bingung empat gadis lainnya, "Maksudku, mengenai Sepatu dan Mp3." melanjutkan bebetapa kalimat penjelas.

"Kelihatannya yang lain tidak berbohong." Yoongi menanggapi dengan sesekali menggigit kue kering ditangannya.

"Benar. Jika mereka berbohong, kita bisa langsung tahu. Tapi, kelihatannya mereka tidak berbohong." Hoseok membenarkan dengan semangat.

"Kalau begitu, bukankah kasus ini selesai? Anak-anak lain memutuskan tidak mengajukan gugatan dan Jackson sudah menghapus laporannya di situs." Wonwoo mengeluarkan pendapatnya yang merupakan hal yang selalu dipikirkannya sejak tadi.

Jungkook sendiri terlihat berpikir sebentar, sebelum membalas, "Tidak. Semuanya memang terlihat baik-baik saja disini. Tapi, mereka masih membicarakan hal ini di media sosial yang tentunya membuat kerugian untuk Jackson sendiri. Kita harus menyelidiki kasus ini lebih lanjut."

"Aku setuju dengan Jungkook, karena semuanya masih terlihat samar dipandanganku. Seolah-olah memang telah dirancang sedemikian rupa oleh seseorang."

 **~oOo~**

 **TBC**

Chapter 3 up yeyy..

Kasus kedua dimulai.. semangat para detektif cantik :* :*

Terimakasih buat yang udah respon dichapter sebelumnya, respon lagi untuk chapter ini yaa~

Penyelesaian kasus ada di chapter selanjutnya. So, See you in Next Chapter :*

Ayo berteman dan saling sapa di ig ku **vkchu137**

* * *

 **Jum'at** **, 17 Maret 2017**

 **Di Kos Tercinta**

 **VKchu137**


	4. Chapter 4: Case Two (Solved)

_Ctek_ —

Suara korek api yang dinyalakan terdengar memecahkan kesunyian sebuah ruangan sempit dan gelap. Terlihat tangan putih seseorang mendekatkan korek yang telah menyala mengeluarkan api tersebut pada selembar kertas yang dipenuhi oleh tulisan tangan.

Api yang menyentuh kertas tersebut membakar habis hingga sebuah kertas yang tadinya masih utuh kini telah menjadi abu. Tak cukup sampai disitu, tangan yang tadinya memegang keras yang telah terbakar kini mulai merogoh saku almameter khas Bangtan High School, mengambil sebuah kertas kecil yang merupakan foto seorang wanita.

Terlihat seringaian menghiasi wajah seseorang tersebut saat api dari korek kembali membakar foto tersebut sampai tak meninggalkan bekas. Tak kan dibiarkan seorang pun merusak kehidupan sempurnanya yang sekarang, terutama sampah lingkungan yang membusuk.

 **~oOo~**

 **Bullying(2)**

 **Cast** : - TaeKook (Taehyung, Jungkook)

-MinYoon (Jimin, Yoongi)

-NamJin (Namjoon, Seokjin)

-Meanie (Mingyu, Wonwoo)

-MinHope (Jimin, Jhope)

 **Genre** : Mysteri, Romance

 **Warning**!: Typo(s), Gender Switch for Uke!

 **Fanfict ini merupakan Remake dari Drama Korea "Detectives Of Seonam Girls High School", ada perbedaan dibeberapa bagian dikarenakan saya menyesuaikannya dengan sekolah umum (bukan sekolah khusus perempuan seperti dalam drama asli), ada tambahan juga untuk moment masing-masing couple.**

 _Selamat membaca.._

 **~oOo~**

Hari yang lain dimulai. Hari biasa lainnya. Seakan tak terjadi apapun semalam. Hanya hari biasa.

Namun, ini adalah hari penting bagi semua anggota klub detektif, dimana mereka akan mengutarakan hipotesa mengenai kasus yang tengah mereka tangani kali ini. Terlihat tiga orang gadis tengah melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda di sebuah ruang musik sekolah.

Seokjin tengah mempersiapkan sebuah LCD yang akan mereka gunakan. Hoseok tengah menggunting beberapa perekat membantu. Yoongi sendiri kini tengah memeriksa Chat Grup, memastikan sudah sejauh mana perkembangan tugas yang diberikan pada dua anggota lainnya.

"Yang terpenting disini, aku suka bolos." Hoseok memecahkan keheningan dengan ucapan ringannya, cengiran senang juga terdengar diakhir kalimat.

Yoongi yang mendengarnya pun mengalihkan perhatiannya, menggebrak meja tak terima, "Ohoy! Ini bukan bolos! Kita hanya membantu atas izin guru. Ingat itu!" Hoseok yang mendengar bantahan tersebut hanya membalas dengan anggukan kikuk, salah bicara lagi ternyata.

 _Brak_ –

Suara pintu ruang musik yang dibuka kasar terdengar keras, cukup untuk membuat tiga gadis itu terlonjak kaget.

Seokjin menatap sinis saat maniknya menangkap Wonwoo yang berjalan sombong memasuki ruangan dengan tas dipelukannya, "Bisa pelan tidak? Tak perlu bertingkah seperti orang yang cari muka didepan kami."

Protesan bernada jengkel itu diabaikan begitu saja oleh Wonwoo, gadis berambut sebahu dengan poni menutupi dahi itu justru malah mendekat kearah Yoongi dengan senyum tipis, "Tugasku, selesai." Lapornya dengan nada puas

Yoongi ikut tersenyum mendengarnya, "Bagaimana? Apa semuanya bagus?"

"Tenang saja. Ku jamin kau akan suka." balasan Wonwoo disertai dengan diacungkannya jempol kanannya, senyum puas tak lepas dari bibirnya sejak tadi.

" _Omo_.. Lihat ekspresi wajahnya.. Percaya diri sekali." Hoseok menanggapi dengan dengan telunjuk mengarah ke wajah Wonwoo, namun kepala menoleh ke Seokjin seakan melaporkan.

Yoongi terlihat memeriksa barang bawaan Wonwoo, senyum puas semakin lebar terukir dibibirnya, "Bagus, persiapan sudah selesai. Aku akan menghubungi Jungkook untuk sisanya." Tangan lentiknya mulai mengetik cepat pada keyboard ponselnya.

 **Suga** : Persiapan kelas musik sudah selesai. Ku serahkan sisanya padamu.

 **Cookies** : Semuanya sedang menuju ruang musik sekarang, untuk memulai kelas.

Balasan cepat dari Jungkook tersebut membuat Yoongi siaga, memerintahkan semua anggotanya untuk segera mengambil posisi masing-masing sesuai rencana.

Sebelumnya, Yoongi juga mengetikkan sebuah pesan pada klien dan pemeran utama kasus ini.

 **To** : xxxxxx9077

 **Subjek** : -

Namjoon ssaem, semua persiapan sudah selesai.

 _ **Personal chat**_

 **Suga** : Persiapan sudah selesai. Kau hanya akan mengambil peranmu saat ada perintah dari kami, Jackson-ssi.

 **~oOo~**

Jungkook tersenyum tipis sebelum berdiri dari duduknya mengikuti langkah teman sekelasnya yang lain.

"Kau lama sekali. Ayo pergi bersama, bukankah ini hari yang penting untuk klub mu?" Taehyung tengah menantinya diluar kelas, pemuda itu ikut melangkah disampingnya.

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Kau tahu darimana?"

"Jangan meremehkanku. Aku punya banyak koneksi disini." Senyum congkak terpatri dibibir tebal pemuda itu yang membuat Jungkook memutar matanya jengah. Sok sekali.

Langkah mereka terhenti saat telah sampai didepan pintu ruang musik. Ada Seokjin dan Guru Namjoon disana, sepertinya tengah menunggu Jungkook. "Semuanya sudah masuk?" Gadis manis itu bertanya pada Seokjin yang langsung diangguki gadis tinggi itu.

"Kunci pintunya begitu aku masuk." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, pandangannya beralih pada Guru Namjoon – _sang klien_ –

Guru muda itu menatap sejenak kearah Taehyung yang masuk duluan mendahului Jungkook, "Kalian hanya punya waktu satu jam sampai jam pelajaran selanjutnya. Ku serahkan semuanya pada kalian." Dengan dibalasnya ucapan itu oleh anggukan Jungkook dan ucapan semangat kecil, gadis itu pun mulai memasuki Ruang musik.

Dirinya sempat terkejut melihat ruangan yang gelap, namun keterkejutannya sirna begitu lampu ruangan dinyalakan dan terlihat tiga gadis didepan sana berbalik secara dramatis menghadap seluruh penghuni ruangan. Senyum canggung tercetak dibibir tipisnya, siapa lagi yang menambahkan ide gila layaknya drama seperti ini.

Seluruh penghuni ruangan yang merupakan teman sekelas Jungkook itu pun tertawa melihat tingkah tiga gadis didepan sana yang kini tengah berkacak pinggang dengan dagu diangkat. Bahkan jika tak salah lihat, Hoseok terlihat mengunyah permen karet. Terlalu mendalami peran memang gadis itu.

 _"Apa-apaan?"_

 _"Lihat mereka."_

 _"Apa yang mereka lakukan?"_

 _"Siapa mereka?"_

Merupakan beberapa pertanyaan yang paling banyak dilontarkan oleh para murid kelas dua tersebut.

"Kami?" Hoseok menyahut dengan masih mengunyah permen karetnya, "Kami Detektif SMA Bangtan." Melanjutkan dengan nada angkuhnya yang diangguki oleh Wonwoo dan Yoongi disampingnya. Jungkook sendiri dibuat mengelus dada melihat tindakan mereka.

Gadis manis itu mulai melangkah menghampiri tiga gadis didepan sana dengan langkah pelan, sedangkan Seokjin sendiri memang ditugaskan untuk menjaga pintu ruangan. Para anggota klub detektif tersebut mulai saling melempar anggukan pelan, isyarat agar memulai.

"Apa ini? Kau juga anggota klub aneh ini, Jungkook-ah?" Jinyeong yang duduk disebelah Mark dan dua teman lainnya bertanya diselingi tawa mengejek yang tentu saja tak dihiraukan oleh orang yang dituju. Jungkook hanya melirik sejenak saja.

Ponsel dalam mode merekam suara mulai diletakkan di podium depan kelas oleh Wonwoo saat Yoongi mulai menghitung mundur dimulai dari angka lima.

Tepat ketika telah mencapai angka terakhir hitungan, bel tanda dimulainya pelajaran pun terdengar.

"Hei! Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai, apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Protesan salah satu siswa itu tertelan oleh gebrakan meja yang dilakukan Yoongi, gadis itu terlihat mulai mengambil posisi berniat menjelaskan hasil hipotesanya. Anggota yang lainnya juga melakukan hal yang sama sesuai rencana.

Tangan kanannya mulai menunjuk kearah samping kanan tepat kearah Jungkook yang berdiri sendiri dengan mengenakan topi dan rambut yang digulung kedalam, gadis itu berpenampilan layaknya seorang lelaki. "Disini berdiri satu murid." suaranya mulai keluar menjelaskan, "Meskipun dia pendiam dan tulus, terasa ada yang aneh dengannya. Yahh.. mungkin itu alasan mengapa teman sekelasnya mengabaikannya. Seperti itulah tipe murid ini."

Yoongi melangkah kedepan, "Tapi pada kenyataannya, siswa ini lah yang melempar kursi di kelas dan memulai pertengakaran fisik dengan temannya. Siapapun yang melihat, pasti akan mengira dia adalah penyebab pertengkaran."

Tangannya mulai menunjuk kearah lain, tepatnya ke sisi kiri yang disana sudah ada Wonwoo, Hoseok dan beberapa manekin yang sudah dipersiapkan mengenakan seragam khas sekolah ini. Ini terlihat seolah-oleh merupakan perkumpulan siswa-siswi. "Tapi, disini cerita mulai berbalik. Pihak yang bersalah, Jackson Wang tidak masuk sekolah dan menyatakan bahwa teman sekelasnya telah menyiksa dan mencuri suratnya."

Gadis berkacamata itu kembali mengambil posisi ditengah, dan menggunakan dua tangannya untuk menunjuk kedua sisi, "Dua pihak yang bertentangan. Tapi, salah satu pihak pasti ada yang mengatakan kebohongan."

 _Prok prok prok_ —

Penjelasan itu terhenti saat Mark berdiri dari duduknya dan bertepuk tangan tiga kali dengan senyum meremehkan terpatri dibibir. "Hebat sekali, kalian bisa menyiapkan semua ini." pemuda berbadan kurus itu mulai membuka suaranya, "Tapi, kalian menghilangkan bagian terpenting dalam cerita. Jackson lah yang mencuri barang teman-teman disini, kami tak tahu menahu tentang surat. Hahh.. sebenarnya aku tak yakin mengapa kami harus duduk disini dan mendengarkan omong kosong kalian?"

"Iya, benar. Siapa kalian sampai ikut campur begini. Jangan bercanda." Siswa lainnya ikut nenyahut membenarkan.

"Hei. Ayo kita pergi, untuk apa berlama-lama disini jika tak ada pelajaran apapun." Beberapa murid mulai berdiri berniat keluar ruangan, namun berteriak protes saat tak kunjung dapat membuka pintu.

"Apa-apaan ini, pintunya terkunci." Seokjin tersenyum melihat usaha mereka untuk tetap membuka pintu.

"Wali kelas yang meminta kami melakukan ini. Para guru sudah rapat dan memutuskan bahwa mereka akan mengambil tindakan atas penyiksaan di sekolah sesuai aturan." Jungkook mulai bersuara dengan pandangan menatap datar para murid dihadapannya.

"Jadi? Apa hubungannya dengan kami?"

"Hubungannya dengan kalian? Itu artinya.. ada informan diantara kalian yang telah mengakui semuanya." Setelah berucap, Yoongi mengisyaratkan agar Wonwoo memulai bagiannya.

Gadis berwajah emo itu hanya mengangguk kecil dan mulai menekan tombol pada keyboard laptop nya. Gambar wajah yang disamarkan terlihat melalui pancaran radiasi LCD yang telah mereka persiapkan.

 _"Sebenarnya.. benar ada penyiksaan."_ Pengakuan dengan suara yang juga disamarkan itu mengejutkan murid yang lain, mulai terdengar bisik-bisik diantara mereka. _"Aku hanya sedikit ikut-ikutan."_

 _"Awalnya– aku melakukannya karena aku tidak suka melihat Jackson. Tapi, surat itu.. saat aku membaca surat itu, aku menyesali yang aku lakukan. Surat itu pemberian almarhum ayahnya, yang isinya merupakan segala hal mengenai ibu kandungnya. Aku yakin, anak-anak lain pasti merasakan hal yang sama."_

Video berdurasi beberapa menit itu berhenti. "Kami sudah merekam kesaksian bagaimana kalian menyiksa dan meneror Jackson melalui sosial media." Wonwoo buka suara disela bisikan para murid lainnya.

"Kepala Sekolah sudah memutuskan akan menghukum bagi yang bersalah atas kejadian ini." Yoongi menanggapi dengan tangan yang dilipat didepan dada.

"Astagaa.. kalian mau apa jika sudah seperti ini?" Hoseok berucap meremehkan, gadis ini benar-benar unik.

Jungkook berdehem sejenak sebelum ikut menanggapi, "Kami adalah kesempatan terakhir yang diberikan Guru Namjoon kepada kalian."

"Kesempatan... terakhir?"

Jungkook mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Mark yang mencoba memastikan. "Beliau mengatakan, jika kalian mengakui tindakan kalian sekarang, beliau akan melupakan yang terjadi. Tapi, jika kalian tidak mengaku juga.. semua kesalahan kalian akan diungkap setelah kalian keluar dari ruangan ini. Dan kalian akan—" ucapan Jungkook terhenti saat Yoongi maju selangkah kedepan mengambil alih.

" . .kan" melanjutakn ucapan Jungkook dengan tekanan yang kentara. Mendengarnya, suasana ruangan musik itu kembali ribut. Para murid menyuarakan ketidak percayaan sekaligus ketakutan jija memang yang dikatakan oleh gadis berkacamata itu benar adanya.

Yoongi kembali berdehem keras sengaja mengambil perhatian, "Nahh.. bagaimana kalau sekarang pikirkan dulu keputusan kalian?" beberapa murid terlihat saling melempar pandangan yang membuat para anggota klub detektif itu melebarkan senyumnya.

"Aku merasa.. dirugikan." Perhatian semua orang teralihkan kearah Mark yang kembali membuka suara, "Bagaimana bisa kami percaya begitu saja cerita sepihak dari informan yang bahkan tak diketahui, dan menyalahkan semuanya pada kami? Lagipula.. kami sudah menceritakan apa saja yang dilakukan Jackson pada kami, contohnya saja mengenai Sepatu dan Mp3. Jadi, jika apa yang dikatakan informan itu benar, kami punya alasan tersendiri untuk benci terhadapnya"

Suara bisik-bisik membenarkan perkataan Mark pun terdengar. Para anggota klub detektif itu terlihat saling menukar pandangan datar. Respon seperti ini sesuai dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan.

"Informan apanya? Kalian tidak pernah nonton drama Amerika, ya? Hal yang paling penting disini... kalian tak punya bukan?" Seorang siswi berkomentar dengan nada meremehkan, kemudian melanjutkan "...Bukti, maksudku. Bukankah seharusnya kalian punya bukti dulu sebelum menuduh sembarangan?"

"Meskipun kalian memiliki informan rahasia. Pada akhirnya, yang tanpa nama tetaplah rahasia."

Seokjin mendengus mendengar ucapan tersebut, "Jika bukti yang kau inginkan. Hmm.. apa kita punya, ketua?"

Yoongi tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Seokjin yang tertuju padanya. "Tentu saja.. Aku tak punya." Tawa meremehkan terdengar dari murid disana, "Tapi, aku yakin Wonwoo pasti punya. Bukan begitu, won?"

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis, namun maniknya masih saja memandang bosan seisi kelas, "Tentu saja, punya. Hal-hal seperti ini adalah keahlianku."

Gadis itu meletakkan tas nya pada salah satu meja yang telah mereka persiapkan, membukanya hati-hati, dan mengeluarkan beberapa peralatan serta sebuah amplop berukuran tanggung. Jungkook yang telah mengenakan sarung tangan plastik, mengambil alih amplop tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya menggunakan sebuah penjepit. Tingkah mereka kini seperti detektif-detektif profesional di Televisi.

Sebuah kertas tebal kusam yang familiar diperlihatkan oleh Jungkook, "Kami harus mengacak sampah demi menemukan ini, Kawan-kawan sekalian." Raut panik mulai ditampakkan oleh sebagian murid yang merasa sangat mengenal kertas tebal itu.

.

.

Anak-anak tahu betapa aku sangat menjaga surat itu.

Saat keesokan harinya, aku melihat lokerku dalam keadaan terbuka. Barang yang lain masih ada, kecuali surat dari Ayahku.

Mereka mengedarkan surat itu untuk dibaca secara bersama-sama, dan menertawakannya dibelakangku. Saat aku sudah tak tahan lagi, aku mencoba mencari disetiap loker, berharap menemukannya. Tapi, tak ada. – _Jackson Wang_

.

.

Wonwoo mengambil sebuah botol berisi cairan biru, dan memperlihatkannya ke semua orang. "Ini adalah zat kimia yang digunakan polisi untuk melacak sidik jari. Aku harus membayar mahal untuk ini."

Gadis itu beralih pada sebuah meja dimana peralatan prakteknya sudah dipersiapkan. Kertas tebal yang merupakan surat dari Ayah Jackson diletakkan ditengah meja.

"Pertama, semprotkan cairan kimia dengan hati-hati." Tangannya mulai mengambil botol dengan cairan biru, menyemprotkan secukupnya pada surat tersebut.

Melapis surat yang telah disemprot tadi dengan handuk kecil berwarna putih, "Jika sudah seperti ini, saatnya untuk menyetrikanya. Perlahan saja, agar mendapat hasil yang maksimal." Tangannya dengan terampil menggosokkan beberapa kali setrika pada kain handuk. Para anggota lain dibuat kagum dengan kemampuannya.

"Dan.." mengambil surat itu dengan penjepit kecil, lalu memperlihatkannya pada semua orang. "Sidik jari kalian pun terlihat"

Tak hanya para anggota detektif, semua murid disana dibuat ternganga melihat banyaknya sidik jari pada surat tersebut. "Lihat semua sidik jari ini! Jelas banyak yang menyentuhnya." Yoongi mengambil alih surat tersebut dengan senyum miring dibibir.

"B-bagaimana kalian bisa tahu kalau itu sidik jari kami?" Seorang siswa dengan tag name Yugyeom mulai menyuarakan protesnya.

" _Omo_ ~ aku senang kau menyinggungnya. Bukankah kau pintar?" Hoseok menjawab dengan basa basi diawal, kemudian gadis itu mulai mengambil sebuah amplop coklat besar dan menyerahkannya pada Jungkook disamping kirinya.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan isi amplop tersebut, sebuah daftar nama dengan masing-masing sidik hari terlihat disana. "Ini adalah sidik jari kalian yang kami kumpulkan tadi pagi."

"Kami mengumpulkannya mulai dari meja sampai dengan loker masing-masing." Jungkook menjelaskan juga mengenai bahan yang mereka oakai untuk mengambil sidik jari tersebut.

Ruang musik itu kembali ricuh, banyak yang terdengar saling menyalahkan disana.

"Ya! Bagaimana ini?"

"Sejujurnya, kita baru saja menyapu kelas pagi tadi."

"Tapi, bagaimana kalian tahu sidik jari mana yang milik siapa?"

"Yahh.. kami tahu untuk itu. Meskipun kami mengambilnya dari meja kalian, besar kemungkinan itu milik orang lain. Tapi, jika ada yang cocok, maka surat perintah penyelidikan akan dikeluarkan." Jungkook membalas dengan nada tenang, sembari mengisyaratkan agar Yoongi melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Dicocokkan dari surat yang kalian akui tak pernah menyentuhnya sebelumnya, bukankah itu aneh?" Yoongi berucap sembari melepas kacamatanya, dan membersihkannya oada bagian kaca.

"Jangan bercanda! Kalian hanya klub sekolahan biasa, bukan orang penting! Lagipula siapa yang akan percaya omong kosong kalian?" Jinyeong yang duduk disebelah Mark berteriak tak terima

Seokjin yang mendengarnya, tersenyum meremehkan, kemudian berjalan kearah jendela di Ruang musik tersebut. Membuka tabir berwarna hitam yang menutupi, sembari mengisyaratkan agar bebarap murid melihat keluar Jendela.

Beberapa murid yang memang duduk didekat jendela, menengokkan kepala, sekedar mencari tahu ada apa dibawah sana. Manik mereka membelalak melihat seorang polisi dengan borgol ditangan tengah melambai kearah mereka. "Hei! Ada polisi sungguhan disini."

"Benarkah?"

"Bagaimana ini?"

"Kami akan memberikannya pada polisi untuk dicocokkan." Ucap Seokjin sembari melangkah kembali ketempat awal.

" _Hoamm_.. Sudahlah, mengaku saja Mark -ssi. Kau sudah terpojok." Taehyung yang sedari tadi terlelap dibangku bagian belakang mulai mengangkat kepalanya dengan senyum meremehkan kearah orang yang dituju.

 _Brak_ —

Mark menggebrak keras meja sembari berdiri. Topeng dingin yang sedari tadi diperlihatkannya runtuh sudah. Pemuda berpipi tirus itu memandang sekeliling, memandang tajam kesetiap murid disana, "Ya! Jika kalian punya mata, perhatikan baik-baik. Apakah itu seperti surat milik Jackson? Itu tidak mungkin! Kenapa?" Nada suaranya mengeras, kemudian melanjutkan. "...Karena yang asli sudah kubakar!"

Para murid lain yang melihat sisi lain dari Mark, mulai merekam kejadian tersebut dengan gumaman tak percaya. "Kita akan baik-baik saja jika kalian tutup mulut. Jadi, jangan banyak mengoceh!" Maniknya kembali memperhatikan setiap kamera ponsel yang menyorotnya, "Karena ini, seharusnya aku tidak melibatkan para idiot seperti kalian."

Bunyi sentuhan tombol terdengar ramai, sudah dipastikan kejadian ini akan tersebar ke media sosial nantinya. Mark sendiri mulai mengatupkan bibirnya saat menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya, kenapa dirinya sampai kelepasan seperti ini? Dengan lemah, kembali menjatuhkan pantatnya pada kursi yang tadi didudukinya.

 _Kriet_ —

Suara pintu ruangan yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian semua orang. Jackson terlihat berjalan perlahan kebagian depan.

"Sang bintang datang. Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sebuah pengakuan diri? Bukankah kalian juga ikut andil dalam semua ini?" Mark kembali berucap dengan ekspresi wajah yang kembali datar.

Hening sejenak, saat Jackson berbalik menghadap mereka. Pemuda berkacamata itu terlihat terdiam seakan memikirkan apa yang ingin disampaikan.

"Aku ingin tahu. Ceritakan semuanya"

Jinyeong terlihat mengangkat tangan terlebih dulu dengan wajah kakunya, "Itu.. sebenarnya, aku membuang sepatumu. Disaat kau mulai mencari dan tak menemukannya, aku berpura-pura meminjamkan sepatu milikku dan mengatakan untuk tak perlu mengembalikannya." Pemuda itu meremas pelan tangannya, sebelum melanjutkan, "Lalu setelahnya, aku mengaku kalau Jackson mencuri sepatuku, karena aku membencinya."

Setelahnya, Yugyeom ikut mengangkat tangan berniat mengikuti jejak Jinyeong membuat sebuah pengakuan, "Aku meminjamkan MP3 ku pada Jackson, dan menyuruh agar mengembalikannya jika selesai. Lalu, aku mengambilnya diam-diam dan berpura-pura tidak tahu."

"Kau tahu betapa merasa bersalahnya aku soal itu? Aku mengerjakan tugas mu setiap minggunya, tapi kau bahkan tak menerima permintaan maafku seberapa seringpun aku melakukannya." Jackson memandqng sendu kearah Jinyeong. Tak disangkanya semua ini hanya rekayasa mereka semua karena alasan membenci dirinya.

"Jujur saja. Anak yang juga sama saja. Kau memang brengsek menurut mereka."

"Aku?"

"Benar. Kau terlalu bersikap agresif terhadap segala hal. Jika kau tak begitu, semuanya tak akan sejauh ini."

"Sikapku yang mana yang agresif?"

"Kau selalu mengajukan diri sebagai ketua kelas. Setiap guru selalu memujimu, dan hanya merekomendasikan posisi itu padamu. Padahal kau tahu, Jaebum sangat ingin menjadi ketua kelas." Siswi lain mulai menanggapi

"Jika kalian mengatakannya sebelumnya, aku tak akan memaksakan diriku untuk melakukannya! Dan ya, aku sangat ingin semua guru memperhatikanku, aku sangat terobsesi dengan nilai! Setidaknya, orangtua kalian menyiapkan uang untuk les kalian, dan pasti ada juga untuk biaya kuliah. Tapi, aku selalu mulai mengkhawatirkan itu sekarang. Untuk itu, aku harus mulai meningkatkan nilai untuk membantuku kedepannya. Kalian bahkan tak mengerti sama sekali."

"Kalian.. masih memiliki orang tua untuk memikirkannya. Tapi, aku bahkan harus memikirkan sendiri tanpa bantuan orang tuaku. Hanya surat itu yang kupunya.. hanya surat itu cara agar aku dapat bertemu dengan ibu kandungku. Jika aku tak bersikap seperti itu, aku bukan siapa-siapa."

Satu persatu siswa-siswi mulai maju kedepan, sekedar meminta maaf kepada Jackson atas perilaku mereka selama ini. Tapi, hanya satu orang yang masih bertahan menampilkan ekspresi dinginnya.

 _Orang yang bersalah adalah korban, dan yang disangka korban adalah yang bersalah._

Setidaknya, masalah penyiksaan dan berbagai macam tuduhan sudah terpecahkan. Biarkanlah masalah pribadi mereka sendiri yang menyelesaikannya, klub detektif hanya bisa membantu sampai disini.

 **~oOo~**

"Hahahaha—" tawa keras seorang pria terdengar disalah satu sudut ruang tunggu bandara. Penumpang lain yang sedang menunggu jemputan sama sepertinya merasa terganggu dengan perbuatannya.

Jimin. Pria dengan model rambut yang tak menutupi dahinya itu terlihat terus saja tertawa sembari menatap kearah ponselnya. Sedari tadi, dirinya tengah bertukar pesan dengan Suga, atau yang setahunya bernama asli Hoseok.

"Anda bisa tenang sedikit?" Seorang pria asing disampingnya yang merasa terganggu bermain game mulai menegur.

Tanpa menolehkan kepalanya kearah sang pembicara, Jimin pun menjawab. "Tidak bisa. Karena dia lucu sekali, hahahah—"

"Tapi itu sangat mengganggu. Kau sangat berisik"

Kepalanya mulai ditolehkan setelah berhasil mengetikkan pesan balasan pada Suga. "Aku hanya menyukai dia."

Orang asing itu balas tersenyum menanggapi saat Jimin mendekat kearahnya, "Bagus sekali, kekasihmu kan?"

"Kekasih? Tidak. Kami akan menikah dan punya tiga anak."

"Wow.. selamat. Sudah berapa lama hubungan kalian?"

Jimin menghela napas sejenak sembari menatap langit-langit bandara. "Aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya"

Mendengar jawaban itu, orang asing itu pun memandang aneh pria disampingnya sembari menarik koper nya berusaha menjauh.

Dia tak pernah bertemu, dan mengaku akan menikah sampai mempunyai tiga anak? Bukankah itu sangat aneh? Pemikiran yang benar-benar gila menurut kebanyakan orang.

 **~oOo~**

Di salah satu restoran dekat sekolah, para anggota detektif beserta Guru Namjoon terlihat duduk menikmati berbagai macam makanan yang tersaji dimeja mereka. Ya, sang Guru kini tengah mentraktir anak murid yang telah membantunya ini, paling tidak sebagai apresiasi atas usaha mereka. Seokjin terlihat mencoba hampir semua jenis makanan, tanpa memikirkan jika Namjoon sedari tadi memperhatikan cara makannya yang berantakan. Jika sudah menyangkut soal makanan seperti ini, dia memang tak pernah peduli apapun. Santai saja, berat badannya juga tak akan bertambah hanya karena ini.

"Tapi.. aku hanya melakukan seperti yang kalian katakan, bagaimana bisa kalian menyiapkan semua itu dalam waktu singkat? Informan, surat yang hilang, dan bahkan sidik jari?" Guru Namjoon membuka suara sembari memandang penasaran satu persatu muridnya.

"Apa Seonsaengnim pernah mendengar pepatah ini? Mata dengan mata, kebohongan dengan kebohongan." Yoongi membalas sembari menggerakkan tangannya yang memegang garfu. "Sejak awal, memang tidak ada informan. Kami hanya memanipulasinya. Kemudian suratnya, kami tulis ulang dan memberikan sedikit tinta pada kertas tebalnya agar terlihat seperti kertas lusuh, serta membuat agar terdapat bekas seolah-olah pernah tertempel foto pada ujungnya. Untuk sidik jari, kami tak benar-benar melakukannya penyelidikan. Semuanya adalah sidik jari kami berlima. Heheheh.."

"Lalu polisinya?"

Jungkook melahap sesuap daging sebelum menjawab, "Itu adalah karyawan direstoran ayam Ayahnya Yoongi."

"Dia datang tanpa tahu mengapa ia harus disana. Aku hanya menyuruhnya untuk melambaikan tangan saat tabir pada ruangan terbuka dan menghadiahinya beberapa kupon makan gratis untuk itu."

Guru Namjoon hanya melongo mendengar semua oenjelasan dari siswi nya. Tak disangkanya, anak didiknya ini benar-benar cerdas karena memikirkan segala hal sampai ke akarnya.

 **~oOo~**

Jackson keluar dari rumah kecilnya saat mendengar ketukan dari luar. Maniknya menatap sendu kearah pemuda yang sedang berdiri didepan rumahnya dengan mantel berbulu melapisi tubuhnya dihawa dingin ini.

Jackson dan pemuda yang ternyata Mark itu kini tengah duduk berhadapan disebuah tangga dekat perumahan. Keduanya terlihat canggung yang membuat suasana hening sejenak.

"Mengapa kau melakukannya?" Jackson mulai bertanya dengan pandangan menatap alas kakinya.

"Aku gelisah." Mark membalas ringan dengan tataoan mengarah langsung ke Jackson, "Aku gelisah saat melihat foto ibu kandungmu."

"Ibu kandungku? Apa hubungannya dengan semua ini?" Pemuda berkacamata itu bertanya bingung, alasan Mark benar-benar tak sesuai dugaannya.

"Karena Ibu kandungmu adalah Ibu tiriku sekarang. Keluarga kami sudah bahagia, aku senang karena mendapat seorang ibu baru yang menggantikan peran ibu kandungku yang sudah meninggal. Ditambah lagi, dia sangat baik, dan aku menyayanginya." Mark berucap cepat dengan satu tarikan napas, perasaan gelisah benar-benar menghantuinya sekarang.

Jackson sendiri terkejut mendengar pengakuan Mark, jadi ini alasannya? Ibu kandung yang selama ini dicarinya ternyata telah menjadi Ibu orang lain?

"K–kau... bercanda kan?" Jackson berucap lemah, dirinya hanya tak tahu saja bagaimana kedepannya jika memang itu yang terjadi.

"Aku serius. Dan ku harap, kau tak mengganggu kehidupan keluargaku. Aku tak ingin hanya karena orang sepertimu, semua yang telah diatur menjadi berantakan."

Jackson tak tahu lagi harus menanggapi apa. "Apa— dia bahagia?"

"Tentu saja. Kami bahkan selalu mengadakan liburan tiap akhir pekan." Mark berucap yakin.

Jackson hanya tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. "Baiklah, jika seperti itu. Aku tak akan mengganggumu." Pemuda itu berbalik, berniat kembali ke rumah kecilnya. Dirinya benar-benar tak tahan ingin sendiri, ingin menumpahkan semuanya secepatnya.

Namun, tangannya dicekal oleh Mark yang kini meletakkan sebuah amplop pada telapak tangan Jackson. "Itu adalah sisa surat Ayahmu yang ku bakar, aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk itu. Ada foto masa muda Ibu Tiri ku juga disana, dan terimakasih sudah mau mengerti."

 **~oOo~**

"Hai, Jungkookie.." betapa terkejutnya Jungkook begitu membuka pintu apartemen langsung disuguhi wajah Jimin tepat didepan wajahnya. Gadis itu dengan kesal memukul dahi pria itu dengan cukup keras yang menimbulkan suara ringisan dari si pria. "Kenapa jahat sekali sih? Seharusnya kau menyambutku"

Jungkook mendengus keras mendengar nada merajuk Kakaknya. "Kau mengagetkan, bodoh. Lagipula, kenapa kembali sih? Kenapa tak menetap saja disana?"

"Jungkook-ah, sopanlah pada kakakmu." Ibunya menegur saat dirinya telah sampai pada meja makan yang sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam makanan.

"Tak apa, bu. Mungkin, itu adalah pengungkapan rasa rindu versi Jungkook."

"Bermimpi saja sana." Jungkook pun melangkah kearah kamarnya, berniat mengganti baju dulu sebelum makan malam.

"Hei, Jungkook-ah.. bagaimana kabar Hoseok?" Jimin ternyata mengikutinya dibelakang, dan berucap sebelum dirinya memutar knop pintu kamar.

"Hoseok? Darimana kau mengenalnya?" Dahinya berkerut bungung

"Eyy.. kau ini. Lihat ini." Jimin memperlihatkan ponselnya yang tengah menampilkan personal chatnya dengan Hoseok.

"Eung? Suga? Bukankah kau bilang Hoseok?"

"Kau ini. Suga kan _code name_ dari Hoseok, sesama anggota klub kau tak tahu? Dasar"

Jungkook masih menganga bingung, "Siapa yang mengatakan kalau nama asli Suga adalah Hoseok?"

"Hm? Tentu saja Suga sendiri, siapa lagi? Kami akan menikah dan mempunyai tiga anak, asal kau tahu saja"

 **~oOo~**

 **TBC**

 **(Case Two Closed)**

Chapter 4 up yeyy..

Kasusnya udh selesai yaaa...

Terimakasih buat yang udh respon dichapter sebelumnya, respon lagi untuk chapter ini boleh?

Sampai ketemu di Kasus berikutnya...

Ini Link buat Download Drama aslinya (karena ada yang minta kan?): drama-korea-seonam-girls-high-school-investigators-subtitle-indonesia/

Subtitle: /subtitles/detectives-of-seonam-girls-high-school-seonamyeogo-tamjungdan

* * *

 **Jum'at, 24 Maret 2017**

 **Di Kos Tercinta**

 **VKchu137**


End file.
